Pretty Girl
by MoonliteWriter
Summary: Sakura Haruno isn't your average girl. On the outside, she's beautiful and confident. On the inside, there's a whole other person...Can she be saved before she falls into the darkness? Warning: Cutting, Drugs, Lemons. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

Pretty Girl

_Prologue_

**Title: **Pretty Girl

**Description: **Join in the drama at Konohamaru Leaf High School! Sakura's a new student who's life is about to be turned and twisted in so many ways!

**Rating: **Rated M (Swearing, Propaganda, Lemons later)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**July 6**__**th**__**,**_

_I just got you today! I'm going to name you…hmm…why not…Cherry Blossom? Your delicate designs on the front and the stationary around your crisp pages are all centered around the color pink and generic flowers. Why not name you after my very own name? I'm Sakura Haruno! Sakura means Cherry Blossom I think in Japan. My parents love it there, and they're also in love with sushi! Yuck, I know! Who likes raw fish? _

_I know! I should describe myself to you, just incase I become famous and people start betting millions on this novel! If you haven't guessed, I want to be famous. I don't know for what, but I will be one day! Just watch! But I'm 10 years old. I have pretty apple green eyes, as my mom says, and silky pink hair. I think I look actually very pretty! Oh and my favoritest color is red! It's so pretty! And my best friend is Ino. I forget her last name, but she's my best friend! _

_I don't want to write too much, cause my dad said I should conserve paper. Whatever that means. _

_I'll talk to you later then Cherry Blossom! (See, I remembered your name!)_

_Love, _

_Sakura_

_**July 17**__**th**__**,**_

_Sorry for not writing in you for a while! We moved!! I know. I started crying when I heard about it, and before I could find you, apparently you moved to a box. So I had to wait a bit until you were found in one of our boxes. _

_But guess what?! My house is so big! Like, it's a castle where princesses live in! It's that pretty!. My daddy got a raise, that's why. He works at some hospital, while my mother is in the secret service. Pretty cool, huh?_

_And guess what? My room is so pretty! It's painted pink, with flowers all over it. And I get a princess bed with a princess bathroom! It's so cool!_

_But my mom said I have to study like a princess now, so I won't get spoiled. Ugh, parents are so annoying. _

_But I'm sort of sad. I had to move from my private school in Konoha. I liked it there, even though it wasn't safe to go out at night and there were bad people there. _

_I hope I make new friends in this school. It's called "Misty Waves Academy" . It sounds…pretty. _

_Do you think I might…get a boyfriend? Cause I remember Ino telling me about some guy, but I forgot his name. I wish I could get a boyfriend, so I wouldn't be jealous of Ino. _

_Well, I'm going to go to bed on my princess bed. I love it here! I'll write in you later!_

_Love_

_Sakura._

_**September 31**__**st**__**,**_

_I'm really sorry Cherry Blossom! I haven't written in you for a long time! I got caught up in helping my mom and stuff. But I have so much to tell you! _

_First, we finally unpacked all the boxes! So we went out to this Japanese restaurant, and the dumplings were so good! I hated the spicy soup though._

_And in school, it's so much fun! My teacher is Mr. Zabuza. He's scary, but I heard he's a good teacher, if you're on his good side. I made a friend, Haku. He says he's a guy, but he looks like a girl. And funnily enough, I have a friend named Zaku too. I know, weird? They both have -aku in their name! But we're all best friends! I miss Ino though. She never replied to my letters. Maybe she's busy with her boyfriend :P . Hehe, Zaku taught me that. _

_I love this place so much. I'm allowed to play outside, go swimming in our pool and go over to my friends house. It's so great here! _

_Well, it's late. Way past my bed time. I better be going to bed._

_Love_

_Sakura. _

_**November 1**__**st**_

_Sorry for not writing in you! But oh my goodness, so much has happened. _

_First of all, I had my first kiss! Zaku and I went for a walk one day, and next thing you know, plop! He kisses my lips. He runs back into his house of course, but I felt so good! This was on Halloween too!_

_Second of all, I don't know much about this, but my mom is not working anymore. I think she's pregnant, cause she's been a bit fatter lately. Don't tell her I said that though! She might yell at me!_

_Oh, and I also got a computer. It's so pretty! It's pink! _

_And guess what cherry blossom, don't tell anyone, but these…things are happening. Like…I woke up one day, and felt a bit heavier. I looked in the mirror, and my boobies had grown! Don't laugh, but it was scary! And then, I started bleeding. It hurt so much…My mommy says I'm going through a period…I wonder what it is. And why me? Cause it hurts so much._

_Don't tell anyone though! It'll be our secret!_

_Oh, and pray. Because Zaku broke his arm trying to show off and he's getting surgery tomorrow. I hope he didn't do anything severe. _

_Love,_

_Sakura. _

_**November 11**__**th**__**,**_

_I can't believe it. Zaku doesn't want to talk to me, because he thinks girls are icky. Well look at him. He's uglier than a pig! Ugh, I can't believe I liked him. He's such a loser. _

_And Haku and I are now being made fun of by him and his stupid ugly fat friend, Dosu. I hate boys, except for Haku and my daddy. _

_And my mommy is pregnant! I can't believe it! There's going to be a baby soon!! It's going to be so fun. If it's a boy, it's name should be…Shigure. It's the name of this hot guy in middle school! He's so cute! And if it's a girl, the name should be…Princess! So they'll be two princesses in the house!_

_And I'm becoming more used to the pain. Let's just leave it there._

_And I'm so happy! _

_Love_

_Sakura._

_**December 28**__**th**__**,**_

_I got such good gifts for Christmas!_

_First of all, daddy set up this huge tree, right? And the next day, my milk and cookies were eaten and there were so many presents! I was so happy! I got a Barbie doll, a bike, a new purse, make-up, new shoes, new clothes, and your sister, Violet! It's a purple journal! It's pretty, not like you though._

_And my mommy says she'll be due soon. I think she means she'll be having the baby cause she doesn't have to turn in any papers._

_Speaking of school, guess who's been getting straight A's for the whole time? Me!! _

_I'm so happy! Happy Happy Happy Happy Happy!_

_Love,_

_Sakura._

_**March 19**__**th**__**,**_

_I'm sad._

_I'm not allowed to go to school no more, cause our teacher apparently killed a student and kidnapped Haku. I'm so sad…I can't believe all my friends are gone now! And I can't go back to school! Stupid Mr. Zabuza. And now, all the parents are scared._

_But speaking of parents, guess…what happened. My mommy lost her baby! I don't know where she put it, but they said she had a miscarriage. _

_Now she sits at home, crying in the corner and screaming. She doesn't look like my mommy anymore. She's even drinking alcohol! And my daddy doesn't even know about it._

_Uh oh, she's calling me. I'll write in you later._

_Love, Sakura_

_**March 29**__**th**__**,**_

_I…I'm stupid._

_No, not in school. But…that's what my mommy said. She said I'm the reason that the baby is lost. But I don't get it, I never even had the baby!_

_Daddy said to not get on Mommy's bad side. _

_And…I don't know why, but Mommy's been hitting me, cause I'm too short to reach the peanut butter and I'm too weak to open the pickle jar. I don't like her hitting me. I cry whenever she does and she doesn't say sorry!_

_I'm going to tell daddy on her…it's not fair!_

_Well, I'll talk to you later Cherry Blossom._

_XOXOXO,_

_Sakura_

_**June 13**__**th**__**,**_

…_._

_I don't want to write._

_But…I'll just list what's happened._

_Mommy and Daddy don't live together now._

_Daddy lost his job._

_We're losing our house_

_I have to move back to our old school. _

_I'm sad._

_Sakura_

_**June 14**__**th**__**,**_

_Guess what! My daddy got a new job! We'll be staying here! But mommy doesn't live with us. She says she's tired of us…and she's living with Uncle Dan now. I'm…kinda sad. I'll miss her. _

_But…I'm going to go now. I have to cook dinner for myself. My dad works three jobs in a day, to get money. I don't want to be an adult if that's what you have to do._

_Sakura._

_**October 9**__**th**__**,**_

_It's been 3 years. I'm sorry I haven't written in your straight lines for this long. So many…weird things have happened. Everything is moving so fast. _

_3 years ago, my parents divorced. Then my dad got with a new woman, named Karin. She ended up being a damn whore, stealing my fathers money. Now we have to give up our house to get money, and we're moving back to that loser town of Konoha. I'm so…sad. I can't believe this is happening. _

_I'm even cutting now. It…feels so good. The blood coming from my wrist, it gives me feelings…like an orgasm or something._

_I hate life so much right now…I wish I would die sometimes._

_Too bad life hates me so much, it keeps me alive._

_Well, the U-Haul truck is here. I'll write in you one day…_

_Sakura._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I think I've started a good story. Please review and give feedback!

And I know this may have turned off some readers, but once this story gets started, it'll be much better.

Thanks for reading!

o0o Moon o0o


	2. Since You've Been Gone

Pretty Girl

Pretty Girl

_Chapter I_

**Title: **Pretty Girl

**Description: **Join in the drama at Konohamaru Leaf High School! Sakura's a new student who's life is about to be turned and twisted in so many ways!

**Rating: **Rated M (Swearing, Propaganda, Lemons later)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sun steadily rose, illuminating all those in it's wide path. The houses, run down and a dapple to the Leaf Mansions adjacent to this unique neighborhood, glimmered still with quaint beauty. The dead flowers suddenly seemed alive in their everlasting crisp corpse, and even the gloomy, graphitized walls of the apartments seemed to flow with ravishing merit. Everything in this ghetto neighborhood seemed safe and secure, warm and loving, and an idealistic neighborhood, all by the shine of the orange sun.

But looks can deceive. Inside these 5 apartments, each hosting 10 rooms, 2 rooms on 5 floors, held either the drunkest, tenebrous, nescience, and objurgating people the world would have ever met. Some, such as Mahiru, a convicted murderer who's been in prison for more than three fourths of his life, were the people you never wanted to meet drunk, if either you or them were walking in an alley for some godforsaken reason. Some, however, were silent yet deadly. Idate Morino, for example, seems charming to meet, but many women didn't ever dread to go there, since they never leave a virgin. This dangerous neighborhood has giant fencing around it, with iron bars. In all technicality, it was a home prison. These men (and women) were all tracked by the ANBU of the village, or more commonly known as the FBI.

Sadly, though, they were the cheapest of all houses in the rocky Konoha economy, which was known to have the best and the worst economy, somehow, at the same time. Many poor people were forced to live in the redoubt of prison, leading them to believe that they were highly unpropitious. The residents also lived through brummagem, making copies of money and necessities. All in all, life was miserable in this inclement neighborhood. And then the bums of the town, the ones who were slugabeds, were irascible with a gamut of insults.

But some people were extant with hope. Well mainly one person, who was stuffed with everlasting hope, that everything would get better, was the only genial person in the slum. This person wasn't pleasured with aberrant, or abnormal things, such as rape or bondage. She tried to make people understand that they should ameliorate, or improve, their lives. She wasn't an angel; on the contrary, she was palpable on the outside. On the inside, it differed. Sometimes she was torpid, full of trepidation, and melee. And then sometimes, she was jovial, happy, gregarious, and apposite. But usually, she was dour, depressed, solaced by her wrists. Her mood were incongruous, and sometimes puerile, to the annoyance of others, especially her alcoholic father.

Her father was now impecunious, or very poor. He wasn't stoic anymore to the poor people, as he once grazed upon the very look of them. He now dwelled with them, and it didn't help his life. He tried to edify his life many times, ending in failure due to a crystal bottle of alcohol. He wasn't uncaring or cruel, but he just was helpless and mentally dead. He usually spent his days, staring out the window, as if he was an old man. In reality, his age was only 38. But his once handsome face, lush red hair, and piercing green eyes were gone. In their place, his face was wrinkled, and slightly shriveled. His hair was turning grayer every passing day, and his piercing green eyes were now dull green, with all the happiness sucked out of them, as if a vacuum did it.

The girl did the cooking and cleaning of the house. For only living in the slums for two months, it was surprising to how easy the two became accustomed to the invisible rules. For example, the man never turned up his radio too loud, or else he would have banging's on his door and screams no one wanted to hear. He also never talked to any of his several neighbors, as that was a common mistake of new residents who then were easily identified and either framed or just plain beat up. The girl also bided to the rules, as she always went shopping in the day, and never talked to anyone either. Since they never bothered anyone, no one ever bothered them.

This girls name was Sakura Haruno. She was 14 now, her birthday passed. She was very mature for her age, as her experience with dealing with issues was way beyond many people twice as old as her. Now, she would never admit it, but she had the beauty and elegance of a real cherry blossom, sticking true to her name. She had curves in the right spots, muscles instead of fat, and finely shaped features that most girls over obsess about. Her piercing jade eyes were perhaps her most striking feature, along with her long luscious pink hair. As a young 14 year old, Sakura was going to be entering Konohamaru Leaf High School, the high school in her district, for her high school education.

Konohamaru Leaf High School wasn't exactly the best school in the district. But it wasn't too shabby either. Compared to it's surrounding, it was beautiful and breath taking. The floors were clean and squeaky and the lights illuminated everything. The education system wasn't too strict, as uniforms weren't needed. The average schedule for a freshman entering Konohamaru Leaf High School was a regular history class, matter and energy for science, algebra, lunch, gym, English, Elective one, and Elective two. Sakura, a bit smart for her age too, was taking honors history, honors biology (which was for advanced tenth graders), honors algebra II (which was for advanced eleventh graders), lunch, gym, regular English, music, and track. She wasn't too good at expressing herself anymore; thus putting away her diary and just taking life as it hit her.

Sakura exactly wasn't too happy about living near where she used to four years ago, but she always smiled at the thought that her friends would still be welcoming. She still remembered Ino Yamanaka, her best friend in elementary school. They would probably be great friends now!, Sakura would always think. But sadly, Sakura would then remember her friends from her old home. Haku, who was taken by their psycho teacher, and Zaku, who was her first kiss. She never was sure how she could adapt to this new environment, but she knew she had to.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Sakura woke her head groggily. It was 5:30 am, as her ebony clock blared out in glowing red colors. She rubbed her eyes, yawning as she got out of her bed, or to simply put it, a mattress with a covering on it. Sakura stretched a bit, unlocking some muscles in her back, as she yawned again. Her stomach grumbled a bit as she rubbed it, feeling nothing there. Her dinner had been completely digested and her stomach was crying for more. She mentally soothed her throbbing chest, which was losing it's flab at a rising rate. Sakura used the bathroom for her urinary needs, and after washing her hands, started to brush. She stared at the dirty mirror in her small, dirty bathroom. Baby ants were crawling near the trashcan, as she simply shrugged that disturbing thought off. She had been living in this place for two months, which was more than enough time to adapt to the new rules and substances of living poor. Sakura admitted, she loved the rich life, but this was life. It was never fair.

After spitting and rinsing her mouth was water, Sakura got out new clothes for her first day of school. She took out her bra and underwear, along with tight black shorts, which went up to her knees, and a large red Chinese shirt, which fit her needs as a shirt, and it was long enough and designed to also go in front of her thighs and be parallel from the behind too. She quickly stripped, and as she was going in the shower, Sakura started to mentally observe herself, something she hadn't done in a while.

Sakura had long pink hair, which wasn't as shiny as before, but still beautiful. It went all the way to the end of her back. She ruffled it up a bit with conditioner, as she rinsed it out in the shower. Sakura's form was of a hourglass, as many of her rich elders would say. She had dazzling green eyes, and thin lips. Her nose was decent, and her legs were fine too. Her chest was…a bit small, but Sakura didn't really care about that. She had grown to stop caring about some things, such as the dirty bathtub which would be toxic to bathe in, and the ants crawling in and out of her bathtub.

Sakura stopped the water and stepped out, drying herself with an old towel, before realizing it's hard touch.

_I guess it's laundry time…again._ Sakura mentally groaned, as she hated going to the nearest Laundromat, only to see the perverted men stare at her bra's and panties' go round and round in the washer. She finished drying herself, before she stared at her fingers. They weren't painted and needed to be cut. Sakura got a used nail file and started to file her finger nails. She needed to make a good impression.

Sakura then brushed her hair a bit more, making it look better, as she then put on her clothing. She finally brushed down any dust balls residing on her clothes and tied her shoes. She made a quick bowl of cereal, before throwing it away. The milk was expired.

_Another thing to do…I'll somehow get it._ Sakura shuddered, thinking again of how she had to resort to get dairy.

Looking at the time and gasping at how it was 6:15 am, Sakura ran out the door, and went through the long way. Going the short way was asking to be raped and drugged at any time of the day.

Sakura then walked across the crumbly sidewalk, staring down at a group of ants fighting over a dead body of a rotting worm.

_Do I look good enough? Because if I remember correctly, Ino was always one for fashion…Oh I hope this is going to work out fine. I don't think I've changed that much._

Sakura then found the school at the location in which she always saw it, when she went on her morning jogs in the summer.

_Well…here goes nothing_

--

Sakura entered the school building, thinking through the comments she heard outside.

_Who is THAT?_

_I think she's new!_

_I hope Ino doesn't see her_

_She looks familiar_

Sakura replayed those couple murmurs, along with some vulgar ones, before going to the auditorium to sit down in an empty row. She sat down with her bag, which contained paper only. The bag was just for show.

Not before long, the auditorium filled up and kids were talking loudly to each other, about how long it's been and how's summer and how was camp and all the other things Sakura could never talk about.

She looked down again, only to hear someone scream her name. Sakura looked up, petrified, before looking.

Sakura saw a white girl, with long blonde hair, tied in a ponytail, with a purple tank top and a purple skort. The girl had bright eyes and a nice smile, before it finally hit Sakura ; It was Ino!

"Ino?"

"OHMYGODSAKURAIT'SYOUUUU!" Ino yelled, hugging the girl.

"Heh…thanks." Was all Sakura could mutter, as she felt her stomach grumble. Ino immediately released from the hug.

"What was THAT?"

"Oh…I'm on…..a new diet. You know. Chinese Style." Sakura said, trying to play it cool, as she found it immensely awkward to speak.

"Ooooh! Cool. But oh my goodness, how are you here? I thought you moved!?" Ino cried, hugging the girl again. Sakura chucked, before saying

"Ino…you're crushing my ribs". And with that, Ino immediately let go and smiled.

"Sorry. But go on!"

"Well…I persisted to my dad…that…uh…I wanted to school with my old friends for the best four years of my life, y'know, High School." Sakura lied. As she smiled, Ino asked her another question

"Oh! That's so cool! Where do you stay?"

"Huh?"

"You know, live? You can't possibly live in your house."

"Right…I…live…in a fancy hotel. I forget it's name, cause I'm usually…uh…wading in the pool. You know" Sakura lied again, winking at Ino while mentally kicking herself for not being prepared.

Ino nodded her head, and before she could ask anymore questions, she and her posse were forced to sit down by some pressing teachers.

"So…Ino…who are those girls?' Sakura asked Ino, who was sitting next to her, looking at the tall girl, with long black hair and the other girl with a tough look, and blonde pig tails.  
"You don't remember them Sakura-chan?"

"No-o…uh…"

"That's Kin Tsuchi! That really cool girl who can sing like awesomely!" Ino exclaimed, pointing at the girl with long black hair, who had a camouflage capree on with a gray sleeveless shirt. Kin waved kindly, before going back into conversation with the other girl.

"And the other girl is Temari!" Ino said, before coming close to Sakura

"But she's a senior…so yeah…" Ino awkwardly whispered to Sakura, who understood that Ino was only friends with her for popularity and status.

Temari, as if on cue, waved at Sakura, smiling like Kin.

Before Sakura, now, could ask anymore, a robed man came to the podium, addressing the chattering students.

"Welcome all of you…to Konohamaru Leaf High School!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well…that turned out good I guess. Reviews please I have good hopes for this story, but I need to have reader support to move on o.o

Thanks for reading

Moon.


	3. Not What it Seems

Pretty Girl

Pretty Girl

_Chapter II_

**Title: **Pretty Girl

**Description: **Sakura Haruno isn't your average girl. On the outside, she's beautiful and confident. On the inside, there's a whole other person...Can she be saved before she falls into the darkness? Warning: Cutting, Drugs, Lemons

**Rating: **Rated M (Swearing, Propaganda, Lemons later)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A robed man stood at the podium, addressing all the students in the high school. He had small bags under his eyes, due to stress students gave him over his thirty or so years advising Konohamaru Leaf High School as the Administrative Principal. He had a deep, sort of gritted voice, as if he smoked, while he spoke. His skin had a dark tan hue to it, as his wrinkles and elderly facial hair were starting to poke their heads out of sixty years of being held in the chemical processes of his body. Before the man spoke on, he quickly scanned the audience, to get a quick taste of what he'll be dealing with for this year, his last year as the Administrative Principal of Konohamaru Leaf High School.

"Now, before I end up hogging the mike, I'll introduce our fellow principals. This is Mr. Hiashi Hyuuga. He is the 12th grade administrative principal." said the old man, who pointed to another robed man, with his head showing. He had flowing long hair and blank white eyes. His face was pinched in a stern glare, as some twelfth graders trembled under his gaze. There was silence hogging the psychical sounds of the auditorium. The mental sounds were off the scale; many underclassmen were freaking out about how strict he looks, as many seniors either snickered or were frightened. Sakura, a bit shaken at the look of this strict man, stared at Temari, who was still whispering with Kin. She didn't seem the least bit bothered.

"The beautiful lady next to him is Ms. Tsunade. She's the junior administrative principal." The robed man croaked, coughing after his words. Again, a flurry of reactions took place instead of verbal actions, as many junior boys were pretty pleased at the big busted, blonde, woman who had creamy white skin. To many of the junior girls, she seemed an idol, with her beauty and finesse. The seniors all mentally chuckled at the thought of the juniors face when she would walk in drunk to school on random days, and slur random things, usually private things about teachers, which would leave the teacher embarrassed to no limit. Sakura, for some reason, felt a sort of spiritual bond with her, the second the woman waved and scanned the crowd, it seemed as if their eyes met.

"On the left of Ms. Tsunade, there is Mr. Jiraiya. He's also the health teacher, as well as the tenth grade administrator." The principal scoffed, due to the snickers and cheers coming from the kids. He knew that Jiraiya was the most popular of administrators there, due to his perverted jokes and unique hairstyle, which was essentially an overuse of gel on long white hair that was tied in a ponytail. Jiraiya snickered and gave a thumbs up to all the kids, as he stood up and opened his arms, as if embracing a really fat person. The kids cheered as Jiraiya signaled them to quiet down, as he started to sit down himself. Sakura laughed. She knew that her sophomore year would probably be comical with this man. She viewed from the back row, where she was, a loud, slightly tan, blonde haired boy, who was pretty tall, screaming "GO JIRAIYA!" People were giggling at him, but to Sakura, he seemed immature, and a bit silly. She glanced at Ino, who was laughing along with Kin and Temari, and suddenly, Sakura felt a bit lonely. It was the feeling that everyone else had their own posse but her, and she was stranded alone on an island, to only fare for herself. Before she could delve any further in these depressing thoughts, the principal calmed down the kids and opened his mouth again.

"I see who's going to win Staff Member of the year again, for the third time in a row" The administrative principal jested, with a happy smile on his face. He then cleared his throat, to signal the cease of the cheering, coming from mostly seniors and juniors, and spoke into the microphone again. "Then to our incoming freshman-Quiet down!-there is Mr. Orichimaru" The principal sternly spoke, his eyes narrowing at the fact that the auditorium had become silent again. Sakura looked at the teacher, and felt a bit uncomfortable. He had glue white skin, with gleaming eyes, and a tie with snakes all over it. He seemed as if his power animal was probably a large basilisk, cobra, or a snake. Either way, this man scared Sakura, which was a bit abnormal, as only pedophiles, rapists, and other forced sex related things scared her. Sakura shook off the vibe, when suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder. Sakura gasped and turned around, only to see Temari.

"Don't worry. He isn't that bad. He's a bit creepy, but just don't ever get sent to his office, and you'll be fine." Temari grinned, giving Sakura a thumbs up before shifting back to her seat. Sakura nodded in approval, as the principal spoke a couple more words about ethics and honor. She had a feeling this year probably was going to be life changing. Oh how right she was…

Finally, the principal spoke his final words. "You all may call me Mr. Sarutobi." He smiled cheerily before tipping the top of his ornamental robe and leaving the stage, giving the cue for counselors to take kids into their new homeroom. Sakura was suddenly sucked away from Ino and Kin and Temari, and being grabbed by a guidance counselor, who then asked her name. Sakura gave an answer, as the rough guidance counselor pushed her in the direction to the "H" home room.. She eventually found the teacher, Ms. Shizune. She smiled at Sakura, pleased and relived to see a girl in her currently guy populated class, and waved.

"Hello! I'm Ms. Shizune, and your name is…?"

"Haruno, Sakura."

"Ah! Ms. Haruno! Pleasure to meet you. Please enter the room! We'll begin in a bit."

And with that, Sakura entered the clean room, which still smelled as if it had been doused with Clorox or any other cleaning solvent. She rubbed her eyes, as they watered a bit due to the smell. She then blindly sat down in the nearest seat. Sakura's eyes were cleared, as she took a glance around the room to see who was there. There were kids, but only two stood out to her. One of them was a female, who just walked in, with violet short hair and plain white eyes, like the ones Mr. Hyuuga had. Then, across the room, there was a guy with the same eyes, just instead of a sad face like the girl, he had a smirk and long black hair. _There definitely is some relation between those three; Mr. Hyuuga, Eye Boy, and Eye Girl. _Sakura thought in her head, pondering. But before she could ponder any more, Ms. Shizune came in.

"Welcome! You all must be 9th graders, as you all seem new and a bit…terrified, I might add." She spoke, her black hair shining from the fluorescent light, and her smile growing, making her seem very cheerful.

"I'll call attendance, and then I'll hand out schedules. Then your first day as high schooler's officially begins!" Ms. Shizune said, grinning again. "Please say here when I call your name."

"Sakura Haruno!"

"Here" Sakura said, a bit timidly for her own liking, but she felt like sinking in her shoes, as people glanced at her. There was something that she did wrong, because apparently some people were snickering at her.

"Senju Hashirama?"

"Present" and with that, most of the boys made a snorting noise and started cracking up, as if the funniest joke came up to them and farted really loud.

Ms. Shizune smiled again (My my, she's a happy person?) and continued through her list

"Koetsu Hagane?'

"Present" Again, a flurry of snickers came.

A couple more names were called before a name was called that Sakura noticed.

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

"H-Here" A shy voice spoke in the midst of the chattering. Ms. Shizune then smiled, marking the name down. Sakura glanced over to see who was that quiet. She saw it was that sad looking girl, with the violet hair and the plain white eyes. And she had the last name as the twelve grade administrator!

"Neji Hyuuga?"

"Here." A dominant voice rang through the class, cutting down the chattering. People looked to see the confident looking, long haired, white eyed boy, lounging in his desk, smirking. Some girls seemed a bit infatuated with the boy, but lots of guys then started laughing. Apparently the fact that he said "here" was extraordinarily funny. Sakura mentally shook her head the cheesiness and immature antics of these boys. She prayed she didn't have any classes with them.

The teacher smiled as she started handing out schedules. Not before long, a green robed hand dropped a paper in front of Sakura, with many words on it. It had some of personal biodata, such as birthday and such, and then it had her classes. Sakura jumped down to see her schedule.

1. Honors US HistoryAsuma

2. Honors Biology Shizune

3. Honors Algebra IIKurenai

Lunch 4. Gym Baki 5. Honors Health Shizune 6. Chorus Ma 7. English Kakashi The bell suddenly rang, as it jutted Sakura as kids started filing out of the door, and Shizune stepped out, waving bye to all the kids. Sakura got her bag and headed out, hearing a "Good Luck" from the smiling teacher, whom she had twice in a day.

Sakura sucked in breath and exhaled as she stood outside her first class.

_Hope this turns out well…_ The pink haired girl thought, before entering.

**Period I**

Sakura entered the door only to see Ino and Kin, sitting in the back. They signaled for her to sit down as Sakura smiled and came to the empty seat adjacent to the girls.

She then listened in to their conversation, hunching a bit forward. She felt a bit awkward, but nonetheless continued her actions.

"Oh my goodness! So show me that list!" Ino whispered to Kin, who quickly took out a multi folded piece of notebook paper. It suddenly hit Sakura, that she didn't come prepared!

_I guess another stop at the grocery store._ She groaned to herself, mentally wondering if there were any other ones besides the one next to her neighborhood.

"So there's Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, and Itachi. I don't think Itachi likes freshman though…cross him out." Ino harshly whispered to Kin, who then roughly erased the marks of a pencil.

"Alright. So why not I go with Shikamaru, you go with Gaara, and we'll find four other close friends to go with the rest of the 'hotties'. We'll be so popular!" Ino giggled to Kin, as she smiled too. They both seemed to ignore Sakura.

'I cannot wait till homecoming!"

"Neither can I!"

Before their conversation could continue, the teacher came in, smelling like cigarette smoke. He has a handsome tan face, with big brown eyes. He had facial hair, from his hair to chin, but lightly, nothing Santa Claus type. He seemed…sort of distantly related to Mr. Sarutobi.

"Welcome kids! Now before we start, I might as well see who I have…."

The rest of the period went on like that. The only people who Sakura seemed to have some interesting qualities were the boy Naruto, who Ino and Kin blushed about. He was slightly tan with spiked blonde hair. He was wearing a tight orange shirt, which clearly showed off his abs. He grinned foxily when some girls squealed upon hearing his name. He chewed a piece of pineapple gum.

The next person was named Kiba. He had bushy hair and sharp teeth, sort of like a canine. He was caught by Mr. Asuma, reading a porn magazine. He blushed a bit, but grinned and laughed. Mr. Asuma rolled his eyes as he discreetly left it on his desk. _He probably isn't going to return it…_ Sakura giggled to herself, before mentally slapping herself for this thought.

The last person was named Shino. He was quiet and pretty shady looking, as he wore black glasses and had black puffy hair. He was wearing a big trenchcoat, which sort of made himself look scary.

Finally the class ended, and Sakura walked out, way behind Ino and Kin who still were giggling to themselves.

**Period II**

Sakura walked into a lab room, with the same teacher she had for homecoming. Once again, the teacher was forever smiling and waving. She even waved at Sakura, with a stare that meant she remembered her.

Sakura sat herself down in the front this time, as biology was one of her favorite subjects. She wanted to pursue a career in medicine when she grew up, wanting to help the people around the world. She already imagined her majors and minors in college.

The bell rang again, and Ms. Shizune closed the door and came up front.

"Hello class! I'm Ms. Shizune. Lemme just explain some things here. First, this is honors biology, so the work here is very tough! You will be doing three dissections a quarter, have five exams per quarter, thirty pop quizzes per quarter, and if you don't turn in any of the homework you'll have everyday, starting tomorrow, you'll be feeding my pet pig, Ton-Ton. Any questions?" Ms. Shizune asked, while eerily smiling. Lots of the kids seemed as if they were going to puke.

"Well I'll take attendance." Ms. Shizune spoke. Sakura recognized only the boy Shino from her biology class.

After a couple of protocols and such, the bell rang again, and all the kids ran out. This time, Sakura was with the crowd.

**Period III**

There was a large room with all desks facing an overhead and a projector. Sakura, the first one there, gazed at it. She wondered what mathematical equations would be written upon this board, when someone bumped into her. She fell to the group, and when she looked up, she saw a red head, brushing himself of dirt.

"You know, people are supposed to move." The cold voice spoke, the boy's eyes glaring into Sakura as she opened her mouth to reply, but was swept away by the sapphire blue eyes this student had. They were stunning!

Sadly, that was the closest Sakura knew anyone in that classroom. She, and the boy (whom she found out was named Gaara), were the only 9th graders. Everyone else was 10th graders and above. Finally, the bell rang and Sakura ran to lunch.

**Lunch**

Sakura entered the lunchroom, got her lunch (with a dollar bill she found on her way to school, mind you), which consisted of a cup of peaches, and was looking for a spot. She heard a "Yoo-hoo!" and turned, to see Ino waving to an empty spot between her and Kin. Sakura smiled and waved back, coming. Sakura smiled the girls, and pulled out the chair to sit down. The second she sat down, she felt something squish.

"Wha…?" Sakura said, before standing up to see a big brown stain near her behind, and a smashed piece of chocolate on the chair. Ino suddenly yelled

"EWWWW! Sakura, did you shit your pants again?" And suddenly, people started to snicker. Sakura felt her eyes well up, as she suddenly tried to reach for her cupped peaches, when Ino tipped them over on her shirt.

"Ooops. I guess China might have to get you another shirt?" Ino said, evilly. Kin giggled, and secretly spilt some milk on the floor behind Sakura. Many kids were watching now, with great interest, as Sakura, feeling the urge to just cut all her veins, quickly rushed away, but slipped on the chocolate milk. Sakura felt her pants get soggy as she suddenly pinched her lips, got up, and ran, not caring about anything anymore. She wailed loudly, hearing all the laughter behind her.

_How could I be so stupid? I should have noticed!" _Sakura cried in her head, as she ran to the women's restroom. She ran into a stall and started crying even more.

_Now my shirt's ruined! This is one of the few I even have!_ Sakura mentally thought, before pounding on the stall, openly wailing now. She shouldn't have come to school, only to be embarrassed by that bitch Ino. She was crying even louder, but quiet enough to hear a gentle knock.

Sakura suddenly froze. Who could it be now? Maybe Kin or Ino to embarrass her even more…

She then heard a voice, and immediately recognized it.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well. That was good :) By the way, in Montgomery County, Math is from Algebra – Geometry – Algebra II. Science is Matter and Energy – Biology and so forth.

Reviews please!

Moon


	4. Low

Pretty Girl

_Chapter III_

**Title: **Pretty Girl

**Description: **Sakura Haruno isn't your average girl. On the outside, she's beautiful and confident. On the inside, there's a whole other person...Can she be saved before she falls into the darkness? Warning: Cutting, Drugs, Lemons

**Rating: **Rated M (Swearing, Propaganda, Lemons )

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Previously:**

Sakura suddenly froze. Who could it be now? Maybe Kin or Ino to embarrass her even more…

She then heard a voice, and immediately recognized it.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura's heart then slowed down a bit. She recognized that voice. It could probably only belong to one person.

"H-Hinata?" Sakura silently whispered, through the sore throat, raw due to her wailing.

There seemed to be a shuffle, which Sakura then comprehended as a nod. She sniffed as she wiped her tears and opened the door.

And not to her surprise, stood a concerned face with those pearl white eyes. She had a worried smile, as her violet hair shined much more with the bathroom lights reflecting on her. The girl had a yellow coat on, which had a comfy interior, as it was padded with comfortable cotton. It had a couple symbols on it, which Sakura didn't know the meaning of. The girl's legs were a bit pidgin toed as she nervously twisting her fingers around each other.

"A-Are you alright? I heard you c-crying…so I thought…." The girl asked, with concern abundant in her voice.

Sakura smiled the innocence and kindness of this girl, as she sniffed and rubbed the last couple tears in her eyes. She then hugged Hinata, sniffing again.

"Thank you…" Sakura said, as Hinata patted the taller girl's back. She rubbed it a bit, like her mother used to, and felt the girl's nerves calm a bit.

"Don't worry…Ino's mean. You'll get used to it though. You seem strong." Hinata spoke in a soothing manner, her voice sweet and innocent. Sakura's green eyes mentally thanked the girl, as Hinata smiled.

"I got you some lunch…" Hinata said, giving Sakura her hamburger. Sakura's mouth greedily drooled for it, but she still had some humility.

"It's alright. You can have it."

"A-Are you sure? I'm not very hungry."

"I'm not hungry either. We could give it to Ino's face." Sakura dominantly said, her feeling cheering up. Hinata giggled a bit after hearing that, and they giggled as they walked out of the girls restroom to go eat in the courtyard.

**Period 4**

Sakura sat in the gym bleachers alone again. Hinata didn't have gym this period. But Sakura smiled to herself, as she mentally congratulated herself for making a friend. This high school year couldn't be this bad to Sakura.

_What if…we become such good friends…I can go to her house! But…I might need to find some clothes before that. This'll probably be known by most of the school know. _Sakura thought, her mind turning gloomy again. She rested her head in the middle of her palms. She hoped there was something to save her…like Hinata was. She had Hinata for lunch and homeroom. But she still had to make some other friends…

Then Sakura's worst nightmare appeared. Ino walked in! Sakura quickly looked down, hoping to hide herself from Ino. Luckily, fate was on her side as Ino completely ignored her. Instead she found that tan blonde guy, Naruto, from her history class, was sitting next to Ino. They seemed in deep conversation.

The gym teacher hadn't arrived yet, so the class was still chattering. Sakura sighed as she looked around to see no one around her. She then felt the welts over her left wrist. She had hid them using some home made make up, but they were still there. She suddenly felt a bit more relieved at the feeling of the welts, and it suddenly aroused her to cut even more. But her mature inner self slapped that thought out of existence temporarily, as Sakura knew this wasn't the time or place. She already was a bottom feeder in the social scale of high schoolers. The last thing would be to find out about her cutting. At least suicide then would be expected.

Sakura looked sadly at her self as she started to go into deep thought. She was thinking about how life was going to turn out…and whether she would ever be happy again.

Meanwhile, there was a pair of eyes ogling her. And one glaring at her.

"I know that girl! She's that girl in my history class!" Naruto yelled loudly, stirring the attention of some of the sleeping students. Ino quickly hushed him with a glare, as she glared at her.

"Ugh. Isn't she just a bitch? I mean, trying to act all rich. Why the hell did she come here? So she could flaunt it in our face?" Ino spat. Her words were pure acid, and Naruto knew what to do for fun.

"But isn't she just hot?"

"WHAT?!" Ino almost yelled, before she realized the teacher was coming in. He seemed a bit…out of this world, or dazed. He didn't bother taking attendance, as he just sat down and read the paper. He was probably high. It wasn't anything new in this school. Some of the teachers knew students with pot. Mr. Baki must have been a lucky one.

"I mean look at that body. It's literally banging!"

"You must be high!"

"You're just jealous"

"Ugh. Just shut up."

Naruto stuck out his tongue. He then did something Ino never expected. He got up and started heading in Sakura's direction.

_He better not do it…Oh he just crossed the line!_ Ino fumed in her mind, pissed off. Her signature pig frown came in as many knew not to bother with her at this point, unless they enjoyed scars and bruises.

"Hey! I'm Naruto! You must be Sakura right?" Naruto asked, sitting down next to the girl. Sakura immediately jumped at the velocity of the noise, but her nerves quickly calmed down. She nodded as she stared at him standing in front of her.

"You're in my history class!" Naruto said, once again pointing out the obvious. Sakura smiled. This boy actually noticed her.

"Um…yes…" Sakura said, not sure of what to say.

"That's cool!" Naruto grinned, scratching the back of the head. He didn't know why, but for some reason a day dream hit him.

(Slight Sex Scene. Minors should be skipping)

_Naruto was sitting on his bed, shirt gone and pants tight. Next to him, a girl sat, panting likewise, with her shirt off. Her green eyes and porcelain skin complemented her pink hair, which shined from the sun lights. Naruto grinned before towering over her as she giggled._

_She had them Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans  
Boots with the fur With the fur  
The whole club lookin at her  
She hit the floor She hit the floor  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Naruto then let his tongue into the girls mouth, as she quickly complied. His hands were then doing quick work on her skirt, as he brushed up on her sensitive areas. She struggled to get out a moan. Naruto foxily grinned He then let his grasp on her mouth go. He started licking her breast, as she moaned even louder. Not before long, they were both naked. _

_Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack Ayy  
She hit the floor She hit the floor  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Naruto and Sakura were suddenly connected and passionately making love as he thrust more and more into Sakura, who was moaning loudly. She finally reached her climax first, but also helped Naruto reach his. She started moving her pelvic muscles, as if playing with Naruto's member. Naruto then sighed as he released into Sakura. _

_Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack Ayy  
She hit the floor She hit the floor  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

"Naruto?!" Sakura suddenly yelled, waking the day dreaming boy up. From what it looked like, Naruto was getting closer to Sakura in real life, right in the middle of his day dream and started feeling and groping her waist. As Naruto suddenly came back to reality, he felt a stinging slap on his cheek.

"You pervert!" Sakura yelled, quickly running down the bleachers. She never felt so disgraced in her life. Wait, scratch that.

"Wait! Sakura!" Naruto said, realizing his erection. He had almost been mentally masturbating. He slapped himself psychically as he got up.

(Ok, Minors can start reading again.)

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, the stinging of Sakura's slap still burning. He quickly ran down the steps and caught the girl's wrist. Luckily for Sakura, it was her right one.

"Wait!" Naruto pleaded, as Sakura sighed and turned to glare him.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know what came over me. I mean you're just…beautiful…and I…" Naruto said, looking down and scratching the back of his head.

"And this is supposed to help how?" Sakura glared, crossing her arms. She was used to perverts, but none of them had ever actually done anything to her.

"I'm sorry…I…Why don't I make it up to you! I'll show you my friends tomorrow." Naruto then realized his mistake. He prepared for another stinging slap, because of his words which pointed out to the probably most horrid memory of the lunch period for the girl.

But luckily (very luckily!) for him, Sakura smiled and agreed. But only on one condition.

"No perverted antics."

Naruto chuckled and he agreed. He then ran out the gym, jumping a bit, to imitate a basketball player shooting a hoop, as he gleamed with happiness.

Sakura smiled. She had made another friend. This day was getting a bit better…

**Period 5**

Sakura walked into her period 5 class to see that demonic, smiling woman, who still…WAS SMILING!

"Uh…hi Ms. Shizune" Sakura quietly said, hoping the teacher didn't hear her. The teacher did, and nodded her welcoming, as Sakura sat down. Little did she know, she was about to leave shocked.

(40 minutes later)

Sakura's eyes were blown up. As were the other students in the class. Ms. Shizune just smiled as she erased the perfect drawing of the male member, and the perfectly charted diagram of the female member. The kids, not only shocked at how Shizune knew all of this, but were shocked at all the suddenly new information was given to them.

"And remember kids, masturbation is healthy! So take care!" Ms. Shizune said smiling and waving bye to the mortified students. The bell had rung, and kids were hanging in the hall way. The kids who had already had their health class dose for the day, had an empathetic look that read "They got it."

**Period 6**

Sakura walked into her chorus room, to see a frog like lady grumbling over some papers. The lady rudely ignored Sakura's wave, as Sakura sat down. Once again, no one was in her class that she knew. This class wasn't very desirable.

_Maybe I can switch it? I'll ask my counselor._

The class finally ended, with nothing accomplished. All the froggy lady did was grumble and grumble and take a sip of Fly Juice (Which Sakura hoped that it wasn't what it read..).

**Period 7**

The second Sakura walked in, the class was full. Sakura was surprised, as usually she got in first. Then she realized that most of the kids probably didn't even belong there. She deduced this from the fact that the amount of people there was much more than the amount of desks in the classroom. She then heard the whisper "The teacher is so hot!". Then Sakura finally noticed that the population in the room was mostly girls right now.

Finally the bell rang and everyone either left or stayed in. They waited patiently.

15 minutes later, a teacher walked in. He was wearing half of a mask, probably to hide some facial problems. But Sakura was stunned!

The teacher was tall, handsome, and muscular and had the coolest look ever. His name was Mr. Kakashi.

Sakura now knew why this man was so….popular.

(After a bit)

The class finally ended, and Sakura forgot about writing her homework, cause she was too busy thinking of the teacher. He didn't even seem old!

Everyone left, and Sakura got up to leave. But before she left, something held her hand. She noticed it was the teacher.

"Sakura….Haruno?"

"Um…yes?"

"Ah…very nice, very nice. Has anyone ever told you, that you have nice eyes?"

"Um…no."

"Ah…but you do. Anyways, nice work in class today…erm….yeah"

"Thank you…" Sakura awkwardly said, hiding her blush. She felt like a little girl again, fantasizing about her Prince Charming.

Life was going to improve, and Sakura knew it. She smiled as she walked out of the school doors, as she felt the sun ray's suddenly soothe all her worries.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sorry about the poor lemon. I'm not good at writing them yet o.o

But the song was Low by T-Pain. Dunno why I picked it.

And just to make sure it's easier to read, here's Sakura's schedule:

1. Honors US History / Asuma

2. Honors Biology / Shizune

3. Honors Algebra II /Kurenai

Lunch

4. Gym / Baki

5. Honors Health / Shizune

6. Chorus / Ma

7. English / Kakashi

Oh! I have three things to say:

Firstly, I need more people to review. I know I might sound n00bish saying this, but 6 reviews for 307 views? I would expect a bit more o.o So I've decided to do this:

I'll review for a review. And if you don't have a story, I'll always thank you in my stories.

Secondly, I'm making an offer for a beta lemon writer. You can PM me for more information.

Thirdly, thanks to all my reviewers! You should read the stories of these certain people:

**Sadistic Kunoichi 13 **

**PrettyPrincessGal**

**Escaper of Reality **

And you should always thank these people!

**GaarSar4eva12 **

**Soccercrazyfreak **

**xoX.Sakura.Xox **

Moon


	5. My Band

Pretty Girl

Pretty Girl

_Chapter IV_

**Title: **Pretty Girl

**Description: **Sakura Haruno isn't your average girl. On the outside, she's beautiful and confident. On the inside, there's a whole other person...Can she be saved before she falls into the darkness? Warning: Cutting, Drugs, Lemons

**Rating: **Rated M (Swearing, Propaganda, Lemons)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning, the sun woke up to its daily time, and a small sound of an alarm beeping was heard throughout one apartment room.

Sakura, continuing her normal routine that she practiced in the mornings in her new life, came down and poured herself some cereal, after brushing and all that. She then poured some new, cold milk into the bowl and smiled to herself. She deserved it, as she had actually made friends at school!

She crunched on her stale cheerios, but that still didn't dispel her of her happiness. She also thought about how she had gotten the milk.

(Author's Note: Since the flashbacks and inner thoughts are both in italics, I'll create a warning for flashbacks.)

o0o Flashback o0o

_Sakura walked into the Giant two blocks away from her home, and one block from her school. She enjoyed the cold air conditioning and the smell of baked goods that entered her senses when she walked into the store. She then mentally nodded to herself. _

_She smiled at some people who smiled back, and went on with their normal lives. Sakura had walked in, clutching a huge purse. She had found it one day on a rainy gutter, and ever since, she and her sumo purse have become partners in crime. Literally._

_Sakura then walked silently to the dairy section of the store. She breathed in the cold refrigerated air which tickled the hairs of her skin, making them erect up. Her heart rate went up, as it always did. She then looked around, and saw that no one was paying attention to her._

Why would they? I'm just a thief. _Sakura thought, as she slowly picked up a gallon two percent milk. She started examining it to see the expiration date. It was exactly two weeks away._

Two weeks of milk. That can work._ Sakura giggled in her thoughts, as she quietly put it in her silver purse. It bulged a bit, but Sakura then positioned it so it looked normal with the tissue paper padding, which protected Sakura from the security sensors. She then looked hungrily at the bakery, and her stomach grumbled. The delicious smells suddenly lifted her feet as she walked past there. She managed to five finger discount two glazed doughnuts, packed with chocolate icing on the top and colorful sprinkles. Sakura almost started drooling when she noticed the baker smiling at her. She was a daily viewer of his latest works, and he never asked her to leave. She felt a bit bad, but she knew this was the real life. _

_After securing two doughnuts and a cold gallon of milk, Sakura headed to the pasta section. She got 5 boxes of Easy Mac and went to the cash register. She usually found money and stuff from walking around outside. She had managed to find 5 dollars, and luckily for her, the Easy Mac was on sale. It was fifty cents for one box. It was probably because they were getting old, but food was food. Sakura believed in this and bought the boxes, waving bye to the obviously smitten teenage cashier. _

_She walked outside and faced the hot, sickly humid air. She sighed to herself, as her heart started to slow down. She loved the adrenaline rush and the coldness of the store. She shook her head and started to walk back home, before she heard a noise. _

_Sakura turned around and her mouth was about to scream "Awwww!"_. _A little boy, was sitting with an empty coconut shell, with his eyes all big and round and his cheeks puffy. He looked adorable, not due to the context of how he was, but how cute he psychically was. Sakura went over and ruffed his head, while smiling. He looked at her, as she pulled out one of the smudged chocolate donuts. The boy's eyes immediately grew larger as she gave him the donut. He greedily ate it and Sakura smiled. Despite knowing the police would probably see the boy and take him captive and put him in a cruel foster home, she still smiled as he ate. Her heart never skipped anymore as it used to when she saw beggars. It would be hypocritical to do so now, considering she was on that same path as them. _

_After watching the boy digest the donut, Sakura left the store, walking home. Luckily for her, the area was still lit and the rapists of the neighborhood were still in their daytime clutches, as if they were vampires and could only prowl at night. It was probably true._

o0o End Flashback o0o

After digesting the breakfast, Sakura looked in the fridge. Inside was only a bowl of half eaten Mac & Cheese. Her father must have not eaten. Sakura felt a bit sad, wondering whatever went on in her father's life. She then took it out and re-heated it and left it outside her father's door. He would probably kick it over, but Sakura still did it. She missed how her father was before, but she knew that it was a thing of the past.

Sakura glanced at the clock. She had 30 minutes to get to school.

_Wow…I must have eaten that breakfast as that boy ate the donut._ Sakura thought, which finally returned her depression. She then sighed and went to her room. She looked at her cherry blossom treasure box, and opened it to see it still withholding the treasure she desired; her black handled pocket knife. She had found it on her usual spree of trash digging. She loved it, because it had a pink flower with pools of blood around it. It sort of reminded her of herself. Pure and now tainted.

Sakura then quickly sliced her skin with the scissors, and watched with great intent as how the blood slowly started to the surface of her porcelain skin. It started to slowly come out as Sakura then squeezed a part of the wrist below the cut, as to somehow pump the blood. Sakura suddenly felt energized and charged. She then put on her fingerless gloves and walked out the door, locking it.

Even if she locked it, a robber could probably still get in with the weak lock. But in this neighborhood, no one had anything. There was nothing worth stealing.

Sakura walked to school again, taking the safe path. Last thing she needed was her virginity to be lost.

After a while of walking, Sakura finally reached school. She saw the exterior of her school and sighed to herself. This day couldn't possibly go less smooth than yesterday.

Sakura walked in, seeing that the early bird period was over and people were arriving. She then felt a slight poke on her left arm, as she turned to see her new violet haired friend, fidgeting again.

"H-Hey Sakura!" Hinata whispered, as Sakura waved high back. She started walking with Hinata, as she told her about how her day was, and what she ate. Sakura felt bad for not talking back, but she was just lost in thoughts of her own. All of a sudden, she heard a yell of her name, and she and Hinata turned around to see Sakura's new friend, Naruto.

"SAKURA!" Naruto bellowed as Sakura giggled. Hinata blushed, as she obviously never had some people staring at her. Naruto ran up and was about to hug Sakura when she hi-fived one of his hands. He then sheepishly grinned and scratched his head.

"Good Morning Naruto!" Sakura said, smiling. Hinata muttered something of that sort as she looked at the floor. She must not be used to guys.

"How are ya? And who's this?" Naruto said, pointing to the even redder Hinata. Sakura giggled, saying she was fine and that this was Hinata. Hinata muttered a "hi" as Naruto didn't hear it.

"So do you like…wanna meet my gang? Naruto said to Sakura, extending his arm as if to show off his muscles. Sakura completely ignored the attempted seduction and went with Naruto. Hinata tagged along, as Sakura had her hand in Hinata's as they were dragged. When the stopped, Hinata hid behind Sakura as Naruto introduced his friends.

They were all sitting on the floor near a steel pillar, doing different things.. One of them was doing homework from the previous night.

"This is Kiba! Beware of his "seduction" " Naruto laughed, showing the girls the most likely least studious boy ever. He smiled at the girls, showing his canine teeth. Sakura recognized him from her history class. He had his bushy hair and his dog like appearance. Sakura felt as if a annoyance was going to nascent between her and this boy. She seemed a bit irked at his hair-do and the way he just…flaunted his failure in front of everyone. Sakura then mentally slapped herself for thinking these mean thoughts. It was hypocritical to think that, in Sakura's terms, as Ino probably didn't like her cause of her understanding that she was still a snob.

"This is Shino! He's the smartest of us all" Naruto then pointed to the boy who Sakura recognized from her biology class and history class. He didn't look like her acknowledged the girls, as his black glasses prevented anyone from seeing how his eyes really moved. But Sakura assumed he probably glanced at least, before going back to his book. It read the title "Arachnids". Sakura shuddered. Spiders were the creepiest things ever. Luckily, her house was too dirty for those creepy eight legged crawlers. The only bugs she liked? Butterfly's and Slugs. But he didn't seem very coxcomb at his obvious intelligence, considering the book was county material and it was pretty heavy and thick.

"Then this is Gaara. He's…cool, once you get to know him." Naruto said, hesitating. Gaara's eyes were closed, meaning he probably slept. Sakura whimpered a bit. He seemed a bit frightening, as compared to his awake manner which was apparent in…her algebra II class. _That's where I recognized him!_ Sakura remembered, as she mentally 'cha'd' herself. She and Hinata (who had been edging out of the shadow of Sakura) just stared at the red headed boy. He seemed…so relaxed. His white skin was smooth looking, and his dark red hair was slightly spiked. He had a bag or two under his eyes, and his forehead was slightly big, but nothing else abnormal.

"I can see you staring." A calm voice spoke. It scared the life out of Sakura and Hinata, who immediately started to 'eep'. But for some reason, Sakura liked the sound of his voice. It was calm and collected, and soundly manly. The boy then opened his eyes to reveal sapphire colored eyes. Sakura was mesmerized at the clarity and crystal quality of the eyes. She didn't realize that she was staring right at the boy.

"And…I see you're probably too stupid and too incompetent to notice that I'm annoyed. Why'd you bring these two whores' over here?" Gaara calmly spoke to Naruto, turning his neck a bit to stare the blonde, who chuckled.

"They're not whore's Gaara! Jeez." Naruto said, then turning to the last boy. Hinata's eyes suddenly grew wide as she felt paralyzed to the spot.

'This is Neji!" Naruto said, pointing to the boy who Sakura shared her homeroom with. He had long black hair and the same eyes as Hinata and Mr. Hyuuga. He seemed a bit more dignified, as he was just listening to his Ipod. But then, his head turned a bit, and his eyes seemed to glare a bit and his expression turned a bit sour. A soft 'eep' could have been heard, if Sakura paid attention to her other friend behind her.

"Good morning." Neji spoke. Naruto then spoke again.

"These girls are Sakura and Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed, before he yawned. He then excused himself to the bathroom to rid himself of nature's calling.

There was an awkard pause, as everyone sort of fidgeted, sin Shino. Kiba got up, and stretched a bit.

"So…ladies…you know, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together" Kiba cheesily grinned as he started to wrapping his hand around Sakura's waist. Due to instinct, Sakura then punched Kiba, as he fell back.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Sorry! I…uh…" Sakura was at a lost of words. Kiba laughed it off and sat back down. Sakura smiled and Hinata started fidgeting more.

"S-Sakura…could we go somewhere else?" Hinata whispered to Sakura, who then looked at the girl, who seemed as if she was going to cry.

"Why…what's wrong?" Sakura whispered to Hinata.

"Yes Hinata, why don't you tell us what's wrong with your pathetic life, and you're bumbling and crying, you nasty fat whore." Neji hissed at the girl, before he got up and glared at her.

Hinata then started to run off to the women's restroom, before Gaara and Kiba stood up.

"Man, what the hell was that?!" Kiba yelled, as Neji glared at him. Gaara didn't say anything, but his eyes had a confused pose.

"Why did you go and insult her like that? Who the hell gave you that right to even talk like that! You call _her_ a whore? Ha, I'm sure you'll probably be raped sooner or later!" Sakura spat out in anger. Neji and Gaara stared at her with their eyes widened. Kiba's mouth was gaped open and Shino even looked up. Sakura then shook her head and ran off to go find Hinata.

At that moment, Naruto came back and saw everyone's faces. He then saw Shino's mouth fidget a bit and knew something was wrong.

"What the hell happened?!" Naruto yelled.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Oooh. Slight cliffhanger.

Reviews please!

Moon


	6. Run it back again

Pretty Girl

Pretty Girl

_Chapter V_

**Title: **Pretty Girl

**Description: **Sakura Haruno isn't your average girl. On the outside, she's beautiful and confident. On the inside, there's a whole other person...Can she be saved before she falls into the darkness? Warning: Cutting, Drugs, Lemons

**Rating: **Rated M (Swearing, Propaganda, Lemons )

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura ran to the ladies restroom, where she heard crying from one of the stalls. It was a small whimpering, nothing bawling. But with knowledge of her new friend, a bawl would mean she was dying. And as if on cue, a huge scream roared out. Sakura's eyes almost exploded with surprise as she could feel Hinata's anger and sadness. She felt a bit bad, knowing that Hinata was a bit uncomfortable, but Sakura didn't do anything. Sakura then rubbed the wedges over her left wrist, and calmed down a bit. She held a determined face as she knocked on the stall.

She heard a pause in the whimpering, and then the continuation of the flow of sadness. Sakura shook her head as she knocked a bit more confidently. A strange feeling then arose in Sakura. She didn't identify it, but it made her feel a bit anxious and sick. She wasn't like "OMG I'M GOING TO DIE" sick, but just emotionally, she felt as if something hit her. Her cheeks flushed a bit, even though Sakura had no idea of what was going on by just a knock. She then pulled back a bit of her beautiful pink hair and knocked once more. The whimpering stopped, and the stall door opened.

Sakura felt this nauseating feeling once more as she saw the girl in front of her. Hinata had tear trails in such abundance, that her face look as if it was genuinely wet from a splash of water. Sakura never knew the girl had such tears in her. Then again, those looks of fear must have channeled them. But somehow, those words were more than just an insult. Neji had stung Hinata with something that lachrymose. Neji was a total fop in Sakura's mind, as she huffed a bit. The feeling was becoming a bit more distant, as Sakura was about to open her mouth when Hinata opened it first.

"S-Sakura?" Hinata silently whispered, her throat aching from the excessive crying she had done.

Sakura then looked at the poor girl and opened her mouth

"A-Are you alright? I heard you crying…so I thought…" Sakura asked, concern abundant in her voice.

Hinata smiled through her tears and hugged Sakura. Sakura smiled and patted her back. Then that annoying feeling returned. This emotional headache was nadir and ready to become protean to ache everywhere. Something was quondam about this scene. But Sakura couldn't put her finger on it…

(A/N: To the reviewer who can guess what kind of feeling Sakura is experiencing, and how it relates to her, gets a cookie:-3)

"Is everything alright…I….sort…" Sakura was speechless for words. She decided to then twist her hair a bit, just to ease her tension. She had never been in this situation before, even though, for some nauseating feelings, she felt she might have been.

"I…I….I…" Hinata was also stammering, as fresh hot tears started to trail down the pearl eyed girl's face. It was soft and smooth, as Sakura wiped the tears from her friends face in order to assuage Hinata's feelings.

Suddenly, Sakura felt decadence in how her stance was and staggered a bit. Her stomach twisted, as her hunger kicked her right in the gut. Luckily, Hinata didn't notice, or if she did, she didn't seem to react.

"You don't have to tell me…I just want to know if you're alright" Sakura whispered to the girl. In all reality, Sakura was trying to elicit the truth from Hinata in order to figure out what went on between Neji and her. She was only faking to expostulate Hinata from telling her, just so she didn't seem nosey.

"I…" Hinata sniffed again, as she wiped her eyes on her slightly wet sleeve. The white clothing had a slight wet spot, and several tiny drips that must have been from the tears. It was a beautiful piece of apparel, and it saddened Sakura to see it damaged by tears of frustration.

"I…can…if you….want….tell…" Hinata mumbled, in tiny fragments. Sakura then understood that Hinata was trying to tell her what was going on. Sakura gave approbation to Hinata's plea, and Hinata opened her mouth, which was slightly raw and dry from all the wailing.

"My father…was not very hackneyed. He always was eccentric, and loved women." Hinata spoke, as Sakura smiled comfortingly to her friend.

"Soon enough, there was a hiatus between my mother…and father." Hinata once again spoke, this time, quieter than before. Sakura barely heard each word, and rubbed Hinata's shoulder.

"I didn't…think….that when…my…mother called…him….or…accused…him…adultery…it was…an…innuendo." Hinata croaked, as she felt more tears coming. Sakura then soothingly rubbed Hinata's back, something she had learned to do with her father. Hinata then calmed down and sniffed again. She then opened her mouth and barely whispered.

"My mother…slowly….started…drinking…and….then…" Hinata's lips quivered a bit before she let out another wail. Sakura, very empathetic, was getting a bit impatient with all these interruptions.

"Several….counselors…friends….tried to intercede…but…my….mother….drunk" Hinata added solemnly, as she once again spoke in fragments. Sakura, suddenly feeling another pang of pain from this nauseating feeling, clenched her teeth, and to hide it from Hinata, nodded and smiled (without opening her mouth) to Hinata, to tell her to continue. Hinata took this sign and spoke on

"The matter…never became…jaded. People were…concerned…and soon…enough, it happened." Hinata said, before she started to quiver again. Sakura, a bit tired from all this crying, rubbed Hinata soothingly. Hinata let out another wail and another batch of hot fresh tears, as her throat became dryer. Every time she gulped, her throat burned. She stared at Sakura with a pleading glance, as Sakura understood it meant for water.

"Is there one in your backpack?" The pink haired, jade eyed girl asked the pearl eyed, violet haired girl. The violet haired girl nodded, as Sakura retrieved it and let Hinata drink and quench her throat. Hinata then continued her epic tale.

"Then…it happened."

"What happened Hinata?"

"….Him."

"Him?"

"Him.."

"Hinata, I'm not understanding…"

"Neji…was born…"

"So…."

"My father slept with another woman and had a fucking child!" Hinata screamed, yelling as she cried. Sakura soothingly rubbed the girls shoulder, as she thought it was a miracle that no one heard. And Sakura was a bit astonished, as Hinata was meritorious for her sudden outburst and the word of "fucking".

"Hinata…I'm so…sorry" Sakura said, as she bit her lip. This feeling came back, with what it seemed like, reinforcements. It stung, bit, lashed, burned, shot, stabbed, poked, irritated, and killed her emotionally. She was holding back the temptation to scream and yell and cry, as she bit her lip until it started to bleed. But Sakura didn't stop the biting, as she had learned to appreciate the copper taste of blood. Though, this feeling was very petulant, Sakura felt Hinata had the prerogative to be the one moaning in pain.

"It's…not your fault…." Hinata quipped. She tried to simulate something in her mind to make Sakura feel less crummy, but thought of nothing.

"Go…on"

"Well….Neji was…born. And my father and….this woman….lived together…somewhere else. It left me with my…drunk mother…and…" Hinata then finished, as she wiped her tears. She felt as if a burden had been lifted from her and she was transcending from the mortal realm of pain.

Sakura felt the pain of the umbrage given to Hinata by Neji. That unctuous looking idiot rubbed Hianta where it hurt most, and Hinata couldn't do anything. And even if she had, she still would have looked bad because he was a child of an affair. And as an older child, she was supposed to be mature. But Sakura swore, that if Neji did anything else to upset Hinata, she would kick him where it hurts. She had self trained herself in the art of self defense, just in case. She never knew when she would need it.

"Sssh…Hinata…come on, let's go to class." Sakura cooed to Hinata, trying to make her feel better. Hinata smiled through her tears and etched a thank you in the shape of how her mouth moved.

Sakura smiled and etched a "your welcome" with her mouth. Sakura and Hinata got up only to see more trouble. Temari and Kin, Ino's two bitches as Sakura referred to them as, were snickering at the two girls. One was with tears, another was fuming.

"Aww…look Kin, it's loser and bitch."

"Which one's the bitch Temari?"

"Who knows!"

"Hahahaha!"

The two girls giggled as they ruthlessly advanced onto Sakura and Hinata, with a glaring intent, which looked unsafe. Sakura knew it was futile to try and ameliorate the situation, but she still had a cool aplomb as she self prepared to what ever was to come.

--

Meanwhile this whole drama in the girl's restroom, Ino had taken this time to go and "hover" to where Naruto and his guys were. Currently, they were all still at shook (including Shino, mind you. Just because he barely talks doesn't mean he has to be left out from the shock :K). Ino decide to make Neji feel bombastic, so she could then use him against Sakura. She hated that pink haired freak, and her freaky forehead.

"Hello boys" The blonde girl cooed, as she cat walked over to them, swaying her hips in a seductive manner. To her frustration, none of the boys seemed to notice.

_What callow freaks. _

"Boys? Is anything wrong?" Ino innocently asked, though she very well saw the drivel that had happened.

**Flash back**

_Kiba got up, and stretched a bit._

"_So…ladies…you know, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together" Kiba cheesily grinned as he started to wrapping his hand around Sakura's waist. Due to instinct, Sakura then punched Kiba, as he fell back._

"_What the hell was that?!"_

"_Sorry! I…uh…" Sakura was at a lost of words. Kiba laughed it off and sat back down. Sakura smiled and Hinata started fidgeting more._

"_S-Sakura…could we go somewhere else?" Hinata whispered to Sakura, who then looked at the girl, who seemed as if she was going to cry._

"_Why…what's wrong?" Sakura whispered to Hinata._

"_Yes Hinata, why don't you tell us what's wrong with your pathetic life, and you're bumbling and crying, you nasty fat whore." Neji hissed at the girl, before he got up and glared at her._

_Hinata then started to run off to the women's restroom, before Gaara and Kiba stood up._

"_Man, what the hell was that?!" Kiba yelled, as Neji glared at him. Gaara didn't say anything, but his eyes had a confused pose._

"_Why did you go and insult her like that? Who the hell gave you that right to even talk like that! You call __her__ a whore? Ha, I'm sure you'll probably be raped sooner or later!" Sakura spat out in anger. Neji and Gaara stared at her with their eyes widened. Kiba's mouth was gaped open and Shino even looked up. Sakura then shook her head and ran off to go find Hinata._

_At that moment, Naruto came back and saw everyone's faces. He then saw Shino's mouth fidget a bit and knew something was wrong._

"_What the hell happened?!" Naruto yelled._

**End Flashback**

Ino then came into the scene, right after Naruto yelled. She loved to use words to inveigh her power, as she decided to exhort Neji to join her little "Anti-Sakura" fad. She then decided she would have to make herself a bit more ingratiate in order to not seem like an interloper, coming to steal something intrinsic from one. Which was practically why she came over. She decided to play with the lassitude of Sakura and Hinata too, by sending Kin and Temari after them. She silently giggled to herself, about how evil she was.

"Ugh, isn't Sakura such a bitch?" Ino said, as she plopped herself down to the boys, as Kiba felt something rise in his pants, at the position of Ino being on the floor.

"She's nothing like an occult, like Naruto described her to be." Gaara spoke, as he and all the other boys sat down.

"Hey! She's amazing! I don't know…what happened though." Naruto surmised, but then spoke confound.

Ino giggled, as this was the perfect chance.

"You know, I heard she smokes!" Ino said, mockingly gasping. As bad as this school was, only the low life's and idiots smoked. This "fire" of a rumour would definitely start something. As one said, where there's smoke, there's a fire.

Shino seemed apathetic, as Naruto and Kiba gasped. Gaara raised a skeptical eyebrow and Neji seemed smug.

"How did you know Ino?" Nartuo asked, as he felt a it of an abomination for Ino, since he didn't believe her. He knew she loved to create an acculturation to everything, which she said was adventitious.

"Uhhh…you know, people talk." Ino ascribed, hoping this would buy Naruto, and her bigger target, Neji.

"Well I'm not going to commiserate with her. It's her stupid mistake, and I hope she dies of lung cancer." Gaara spoke, with no apparent hatred. It was the way he talked to anyone. He enjoined Kiba to nod, as the boy did, still dazed.

Ino needed to expedite this, as the bell was going to ring soon. She then decided to expiate for her earlier behavior.

"Sorry, I know that probably sounded like a stupid rumour, but I think it's true. I mean, she stinks for sure and she looks like she does." Ino said, inadvertently saying that Sakura was ugly. She wasn't just nominal for her rumours, Ino has a proclivity for it. She was never noncommittal, and she always peculated these rumours from others. And best of all, to make the act seem perfect, she always was sangfroid and never seditious. Her tenuous and anti-vitriolic (to others) behavior always managed to wheedle whom she wanted. And best of all, she felt it working for Neji…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well, that was a nice chapter. Took me a while to write it.

Anyways, sorry for the long hiatus! School is killer!

But I will try and update as much as possible!

And by the way, cookies for anyone who guesses what Sakura was feeling 

And cookies from me are gooooood 

Moon


	7. Underclass Hero

Pretty Girl

_Chapter VI_

**Title: **Pretty Girl

**Description: **Sakura Haruno isn't your average girl. On the outside, she's beautiful and confident. On the inside, there's a whole other person...Can she be saved before she falls into the darkness? Warning: Cutting, Drugs, Lemons

**Rating: **Rated M (Swearing, Propaganda, Lemons )

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Authors Note:** Alright. I'm SO SORRY that I haven't updated this. To be honest, I was sort of put off with the low amount of reviews, but I figured in 6 chapters, 24 reviews is semi-decent. So, really, sorry for being a butthead. Oh, and then when I started to write this story, my laptop's motherboard broke…Major Blower. But thanks to everyone who still looks forward to reading this story =3 I do have some good things planned, but this chapter isn't exactly life changing. It's one of those "make-me-feel-good" chapters =3. But yes, before I digress anymore, I am deeply sorry that I made you all wait so long!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura and Hinata were cornered by Kin and Temari, who both snickered and gleamed evilly as they slowly advanced towards the two girls. Hinata was trembling as she fought vigorously against tears, feeling as if her life was slipping through her hands like silky hair. Her pearly eyes were glistening against the low watt bathroom lights, as pre-tears were starting to form at the outer face of her eye. Her face, red from crying and screaming, was now ghostly white, as if she saw such an apparition. Hinata's lips quivered with fear as the two bigger girls advanced slowly. Each footstep from Temari and Kin seemed like an earthquake to Hinata.

Sakura wasn't doing much better. She tried to remain cool and aplomb, yet her demeanor was failing her. Her vibrant green eyes were also full of fear, like a little child on Halloween. Her welts on her arm seemed to sting, like a cue that the situation wasn't in her favor. Sakura started to halt her breaths to resist the urging flow of gushing tears, itching to flow out in rivers. She looked up to see Temari's sandy hair and Kin's long snake like black hair, as they faced backwards.

_I'm not fluent in Bullying 101, but I'm pretty sure you're supposed to look at the victim before you pulverize them…_ Sakura thought sarcastically in her head, before shifting her body silently to get up. She didn't want to lose this distraction, whatever it was, and get beaten up. She looked at Hinata, who seemed to be praying, or at least something similar as her head was bent and her hands were clenched.

_Hinata, look over here! Oh my goodness! We're NOT going to get beaten up! _Sakura thought, her thoughts directed towards the dark haired female. _Oh wait, I'm not Jean Gray…and neither is she._ Sakura bitterly thought, as she realized her futile attempts to somehow telepathically alert Hinata were cow dung. Finally, mustering up enough courage and voice, Sakura muttered under her breath;

"Hinata…look." Sakura managed to mutter out, while trying to keep quiet. She then shifted a bit, as Hinata looked up, and they both saw another female inside the bathroom. Suddenly, fear was instilled into Sakura.

_What if she's with them?! What if it's now 3 against 2?! Oh no…_ Sakura frantically thought of drastic escape plans, which were discarded after realizing the absurdity in them. For example, somehow shooting out random signs of the Chinese Zodiac and breathing fire was completely ridiculous, as well as somehow concentrating and having super strength. But upon looking at Hinata, who was trembling in so much fear, Sakura felt a strange feeling of confidence. She at least wasn't alone.

"Are you two being annoying brats again?" A young girl voice rang out. Sakura's ears rang, as she raced to identify the voice. The good news was that it wasn't Ino. Bad news was that it could now be anyone…

"Shut up hoe. What the fuck are you doing here anyway?" Temari hissed, seemingly stroking her leg up and down. Sakura realized from the bulge in her sock, that Temari had a switchblade.

_Shit…what do I do?!_ Sakura thought, as she was so full of emotions. Confusion, Fright, Confidence, Happiness, Sadness, etc. Her head was throbbing as was her face. She just wanted to scream, cry and just…throw up.

"Yeah Ten-Ten, go the fuck away. Doesn't eyebrows boy want to stick his nonexistent dick in your hairy pussy?" Kin hissed, as Temari cracked up. Sakura couldn't see the girls face, but she imagined her frowning. _How old is Ten-Ten?_

And just as if it was on cue, Temari spoke. "Yeah you little freshie. Go home. No one likes you." Finally Ten-Ten pushed through them, as they looked and scoffed. Sakura and Hinata looked up and saw the bright face of a young girl. She had big eyes and white skin, and black hair tied in the "meatball" fashion. She wasn't ugly or anything, but not someone who would win on America's next top model.

"Hi Hinata! Hi Sakura!" Ten-Ten spoke, her face bright. Sakura noticed the two bullies had left, not even saying a word. _Why'd they leave?_

"Er…how do you know my name?" Sakura asked, a bit curious. She was new to this school and it wasn't very normal to know someone's name already.

"Well…erm…" Ten-Ten blushed. Then it hit Sakura that the lunch incident must have been pretty popular. Sakura flushed as well as she looked down again. She looked up again, before brushing off all the bathroom filth. Her apparel was already ruined from the disgusting, unidentifiable liquid which was on the floor (Which Sakura **hoped** wasn't urine.) and it just looked strange to meet someone new while wearing hideous clothing.

"It's alright. Thank you….so much." Sakura said, passionately. She realized this girl saved her life, considering Temari had a switchblade. She almost felt as if her life and death meter was straining towards death. If Temari had been a bit more violent….she didn't know where she would be right now.

"It's all in a day's work. Anyways, since you're here, why not you come to my house today?" Ten-Ten politely spoke, with a grin placed on her face, as Hinata looked up and smiled.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" The once frightened girl said, somehow regaining her stature.

"Hinata?" Sakura looked, wondering why the girl was so excited she wasn't invited. And how surprising it was that the once terrified girl, who was about to throw up, could speak confidently now.

"It'll be fun! I was already going there after school to work on some homework! But with you it'll be extra fun!" Hinata spoke, even more excitedly. Sakura felt that feeling of loneliness again, the one she felt like when she was sitting with Ino, Temari and Kin. She felt as if everyone else was partnered up and she was left alone, and laughed at. She felt as if she was the only one without a spotlight on her…as if she was the saddest person in the world…

"Sakura?" Ten-Ten inquired, wondering why the girl was suddenly looking off into another world. Sakura was brought back to reality as she smiled again.

"Oh yeah, sure! I don't see why not!" Sakura said, happily. Finally, that pit of darkness inside her was being sucked in by the light.

**Period 1**

The bell had rang and Sakura had hurried to her first class ; Honors US History. She noticed Kin and Ino in the back, talking furiously. They seemed too deep into their conversation to notice the cherry-blossom named female walk into the room. Her emerald eyes glanced towards the blonde and brunette and from the shapes of their mouth; they must have been talking about Sakura.

_Great. I don't know whether to be happy that I'm being talked about. _Sakura bitterly thought, as she sat down, trying to hide herself. As if on cue, when Sakura sat down, she heard the hushed talking from Ino and Kin stop and if looks could emit energy, Sakura would be dead.

To further complicate her day, the 3 desks that were empty around her were filled by Naruto to the right, Kiba to the left, and Shino in the front.

During the class, while Asuma blabbered on about the Vietnamese War, a note was thrown onto Sakura's desk.

_Wat happened? i didnt c u aftr._

Sakura, based on the handwriting, assumed it was from Naruto, who was trying to look as innocent as possible, but his eyes were eagerly glancing at her desk. She giggled to herself as she fancily wrote with her stolen school supplies

_Nothing. You should ask the __self-aggrandizing idiot. _Sakura wrote, as she idly flipped the paper past to Naruto. Naruto quickly opened it up and his face went blank.

Later on, another piece of paper was thrown to her, and it read

_Huh? Wat d0es dat word mean?_

Sakura giggled again, as she crunched up the note. The bell was about to ring any ways.

**Period 2 **

Sakura, having escaped Naruto & Kiba, walked into the room with the EVER DEMONIC SMILING WOMAN who was…smiling. Sakura mentally groaned as she saw a HUGE stack of papers on the teachers desk. When Sakura glanced at it, she saw it wasn't worksheets; THEY WERE THE CLASS NOTES!

Sakura sat down in her seat alone, as this class wasn't filled with anyone she knew. She took out her pilfered notebook and started to take notes on page 1/823 of the **Bio Class Notes Day 1 **which were on the over head.

**Period 3 **

Sakura's hands were hurting very much. She never realized 800 pages could hurt SO MUCH to write with her pencils. She had to go and steal some more lead, as she used ALL of it in that one class.

She sat down and started to take out her math notebook when she realized she didn't have her pencils either!

_Shit…I must have forgotten them in the bio room. I can't go to get them now, class is about to start!_

Sakura started to get nervous as she looked around, seeing no one she knew. She finally saw the blue eyes and red hair she saw this morning walk in. He looked…slightly different. He was wearing a tight black shirt, with the underarmor symbol placed on it. He had sports shorts on with fishnet socks and tennis shoes. She got a bit flushed as she could outline some of his well-toned chest. When he walked by her, she managed to mutter

"G-Gaara! Could I borrow a pencil?" Sakura muttered, thinking he didn't hear her as he sat down behind her with no reaction. Right before class started, she felt a tap on the shoulder and turned to see a pencil being given to her.

"T-Thanks. " Sakura muttered, flushing up. Gaara looked at her and then looked at the screen, ending the conversation.

**Lunch**

Sakura and Hinata went to their daily spot for lunch, which was the court yard. They admired the flora and beautiful scenery that was in this court yard. It was sad not many kids appreciated it.

**Period 4**

Sakura entered the gym room to see no one there. She looked at the door and it read COMPUTER LAB TESTING.

Sakura sighed, as she didn't feel like trudging all the way to the class room for gym. She started to wander the halls when she bumped in to Mr. Kakashi!

"Sakura?" He asked, quite confused.

"Umm…hello Mr. Kakashi!" She idly spoke, her heart racing fast.

"Don't you have A lunch?" Kakashi said, while munching on an apple.

"Umm…" Sakura tried to stall, while she thought of a lie, but to no avail.

"Hm. Well…as punishment, why don't you come to my class-room?" Kakashi spoke, in a quite low voice. Sakura felt herself walking to his room while he unlocked it.

"So how have your first couple day's been Sakura?" Kakashi asked, while pouring himself some juice from a pitcher.

"Umm…pretty good. Yours sir?" Sakura replied politely.

"Hahah, sir? You're funny. Anyways, would you like to keep me company while I watch Family Guy? I'm quite bored here alone…" Kakashi said, as Sakura shrugged. She figured it wouldn't be bad.

The rest of the period passed by in a snap.

The rest of Sakura's day also went like that, even in her last class, where she remained flush when Kakashi spoke so close to her.

Finally, the bell rang and Sakura found Ten-Ten and Hinata waiting.

"Ready to go?" Ten-Ten spoke cheerfully as Sakura nodded, coming into Ten-Ten's mothers car.

****

It was 7 PM already. Sakura didn't notice the time fly by so quick, with all the manicures, talking about hot guys, and chick flick watching going on. She felt so happy, something she felt like having all the time. She didn't want to think about returning home until Hinata did.

After Hinata left, Sakura felt awkward. Ten-Ten and her were still talking, and Ten-Ten then asked

"Is someone coming to pick you up?"

"Oh…umm…I'll walk." Sakura said, picking up her bag. TenTen offered a ride, and Sakura refused.

Sakura said bye as she stepped outside, almost screaming as she realized how dark it was. This wasn't good…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well, there you have it : - ) I'll try and have the next chapter done in the next week, but I don't know. Rehearsal till 7:30 sounds quite…rigorous.

I hope you guys liked this chapter!

Please review!

-Moon


	8. Danger

Pretty Girl

_Chapter VII_

**Title: **Pretty Girl

**Description: **Sakura Haruno isn't your average girl. On the outside, she's beautiful and confident. On the inside, there's a whole other person...Can she be saved before she falls into the darkness? Warning: Cutting, Drugs, Lemons

**Rating: **Rated M (Swearing, Propaganda, Lemons )

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hey guys : - ) Sorry for not updating ASAP. I've been soooo busy! But yup, here it is  Chapter Seven of Pretty Girl! I have already sketched out the whole story, and it's quite good : - D There's some plot twists, some lemons, and some drama-rama.

Oh, as a warning, this chapter isn't very long. It's one of those "inner-character" chapters, that reveal a bit about Sakura's character. Many people won't like the chapter, but hey, it helps lead in to the next chapter, which is also a bit short. But I PROMISE the story starts to roll in a chapter or two : - )

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura was walking idly as she was nervously thinking to herself. How could she let this happen? She was supposed to have shoplifted some food for the table, and cook for her dad.

_Oh shit! Dad!_ Sakura frantically thought of her father, and his lazy eyes just staring out the window, with no aim…

The pink haired girl ran as fast as she could, but her legs could only carry her so fast. She knew it was such a stupid idea to even make friends, but she did it anyways!

_God. I should just DIE for being so stupid! How could I have…_ Sakura then started to cry. She never was out this late before, and she was trembling as she stood a couple blocks away from her complex. She was scared, because she knew what lurked for her inside. And to make matters worse, her door was near the end of the complex. There would be no way to sneak in without an invisibility cloak of some sort.

_How…I just…_ Sakura was thoughtless. There seemed to be NO way to even get past the guard shadows which were seemingly looking for her, their devilish eyes squealing for her.

She rubbed her hands over her welts, in order to calm herself down. She was frantic! There was no way she could get out of this situation…

_Should I just risk everything and ask someone…like Ten-Ten's mom for a ride inside?_ But then Sakura figured Ten-Ten's mother would be in danger and it was too late to even walk back to Ten-Ten's house.

She peeked through the fences surrounding the complex and already she felt a chill; She saw men standing around a fire, muttering Wiccan things. She saw women sexually teasing other men, who were buying into it. She saw men smoking, sniffing, and licking. She saw hell in her heart.

_I'm…so…scared._ Sakura cried to herself as she sulked down to the bench outside the complex. Luckily, everyone else was too afraid to come outside of the complex, as if it was like walking in day light.

She then felt a poke against her finger, and saw a loose nail sticking from the bench. Sakura noticed her finger bleeding a bit and all of a sudden, a monster took over Sakura. Without emotion, Sakura used her nails to unscrew the rest of the nail in order to take it out. Upon succeeding, Sakura then teased her aching wrist by lazily etching shapes in the air above the wrist. Finally, after enough teasing, Sakura plunged it down into her wrist and giggled from the pain. It felt so good to have something else preoccupying your mind!

After the sadistic session, Sakura got up and cleaned her wrist with her hand. She finally felt the burst of confidence she needed and she got up, and proceeded to walk in.

As if time stopped itself, everyone seemed to stare at her as if she was mad. She felt on top of the world and everything was going great. She was finally heading home, and she could do it!

Just….little did she know…two greedy eyes were watching her with earnest delight.


	9. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

Pretty Girl

_Chapter VIII_

**Title: **Pretty Girl

**Description: **Sakura Haruno isn't your average girl. On the outside, she's beautiful and confident. On the inside, there's a whole other person...Can she be saved before she falls into the darkness? Warning: Cutting, Drugs, Lemons

**Rating: **Rated M (Swearing, Propaganda, Lemons )

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for EVERRR. I had my first AP exam and some dramarama. But it's all good now, hopefully.

Once again, sorry for not making this a 'super duper' chapter. Just bare with me =/ I promise to get it rolling faster.

By the way, there WILL be drug use in the next chapter. So if you don't…erm…like reading about drugs, then you might wanna skip.

Anyways, thanks for being so supportive!

-Moon

_Recap:_

_After the sadistic session, Sakura got up and cleaned her wrist with her hand. She finally felt the burst of confidence she needed and she got up, and proceeded to walk in._

_As if time stopped itself, everyone seemed to stare at her as if she was mad. She felt on top of the world and everything was going great. She was finally heading home, and she could do it!_

_Just….little did she know…two greedy eyes were watching her with earnest delight._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura was walking, not noticing the eyes glanced upon her. The eyes gleamed at her as if she was a nice, juicy doe riding alone in the deep, dark woods. They were the starving hyenas glancing at her feeding gently in the grass, watching how good she must taste.

Sakura stopped for a bit to breathe in her courage, wisdom and happiness. Never before had she felt so above everything. It was as if her life was a jigsaw puzzle and every piece was fitting together in perfect harmony.

Right before she started to walk, her world turned dark and she felt numb. The last thing she remembered was gently hitting the ground.

o0o

Sakura woke up some time later. Her eyes roughly readjusted to the dimmed light in the room. She moved a bit to get a better view, but right or left, all she saw was brick. It was as if she was in a prison. A prison of solace, despair, and horrible feelings.

_Where in the world…_

And as if to answer her question, a voice spoke with a cunning tone embedded within the encumbering sounds

"Hello young cherry blossom. You're in my house." The voice spoke, as Sakura's eyes widened. She had heard that voice before, but where…?

(Flashback)

_Sakura was walking across town, window browsing. She watched with complete envy as people bought whatever there heart desired, while she had to resort to stealing and shoplifting. It made her blood boil that her life was unfair, and nothing ever worked. All her job applications never got a return call, or anything. _

_She was slowly walking by the new TV store that had opened up. They had a nice slogan of 'Crystal Clear Without A Beer'. It wasn't the most kid friendly slogan, but it was pretty funny in a weird distinct way. _

_She suddenly felt a pang of heat hit her like a gentle gust, and without thinking, she walked into the TV store. It was all nice and air conditioned. She felt a bit more relaxed._

_Walking over to one of the bigger models, Sakura heard it was on Channel 7 news. _

"_A undercover cop had been revealed to be a drug dealer for children. He prayed upon the youngest minors to get addicted to his drugs so they would do anything for more. The man has been caught and treated by an appellate court with criminal law on his back." The anchorwoman spoke, her lips all luscious and red and her face beautifully cased. _

"_George, now back to you for the live report"_

"_Hi Lisa, over here behind me is the appellate court of Konoha. Judge Hatake has ruled that Mr. Idate Morino, a resident in the slums of Konoha, is subject to twenty years in jail and possibly a fine of over five grand. Back to you Lisa."_

"_Thanks George. Now our latest report about teenage sex…"_

(End Flashback)

Sakura recognized the screams of the man being taken into custody by the police as the same voice which is containing her.

"W-Who…" Sakura barely muttered, her fright overcoming her. Then her feelings started to come back to senses. She felt cold chains upon her and she realizes she was chained to the bed!

"N-No…Please…no!" Sakura whimpered on the verge of tears. Sakura felt as if all her life was being drained away from her. She was just a freshmen in high school; so many things to do; so many things to get;. It all seemed so far away and this seemed like the closest thing to her.

"Are you scared little girl?" Morino spoke, with a slur in his voice. Sakura smelled the stench, and immediately identified it as alcohol.

"H-H-" Sakura was cut off by a grimy hand. Her eyes widened even further as she realized it was his hand.

"Shut up! I don't want too much noise aight?" The drunk man spoke, his eyelids fluttering a bit as he stuttered back to his seat.

"W-What…" Sakura still couldn't bring herself to speak. This was too much; it was like her whole life was fading away…if only she could find a razor…

"Heh…are you scared?" The drunk man spoke again. He gazed at Sakura dreamily as he took another swig of his red label alcohol.

Sakura looked at him, trying to look aplomb, but it failed. Her green eyes were wet and she hated feeling so weak. The man laughed as he stuttered over to stroke her face. She pursed her lips and tried to move her head in order to give the impression that she didn't like him.

"Haha…you don't like me? Aww." The drunk man spoke. His alcohol stained voice filled the room. She looked at him sad, as if to say _let me go…please_

"What do you want?" Sakura was surprised at her ability to get words out.

"Oh nothing. My boss though…." The man smiled, showing off his yellow teeth.

Sakura's body froze.

_Boss?!_


	10. House of Wolves

Pretty Girl

_Chapter IX_

**Title: **Pretty Girl

**Description: **Sakura Haruno isn't your average girl. On the outside, she's beautiful and confident. On the inside, there's a whole other person...Can she be saved before she falls into the darkness? Warning: Cutting, Drugs, Lemons

**Rating: **Rated M (Swearing, Propaganda, Lemons )

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hey again!

I know I've been super slow with updating, but hopefully that's gonna change with the summer rolling by. Then again, I do have summer school…

But yes. On to the story!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

RECAP

"Haha…you don't like me? Aww." The drunk man spoke. His alcohol stained voice filled the room. She looked at him sad, as if to say _let me go…please_

"What do you want?" Sakura was surprised at her ability to get words out.

"Oh nothing. My boss though…." The man smiled, showing off his yellow teeth.

Sakura's body froze.

_Boss?!_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura was crying even harder now. It seemed like everything she had lived for was drifting away from her. She wished more than ever that she was still that young princess with a beautiful red ruby dress and long pink hair, smiling as she came down to meet her prince charming. But she never would have expected that at 14, she was going to be raped, killed, and worse! DESTROYED.

Sakura could barely see through her tears, as her organs already felt as if they were failing. Her heart was beating at the speed of a racecar; her tears were streaming down faster than the Niagra Falls; her body was shaking more rapidly than a rollercoaster. She was terrified and never before in her life of danger had she felt so…weak.

_I…I….I'm so weak…_

Sakura cried even harder as the man, Idate Morino, just drank more and more sake, not even giving a shit as to what was going to happen to this young, beautiful innocent cherry blossom. Sakura tried screaming to get the man to come to her and let her go; but the opposite occurred.

The man did indeed get up, but not to talk to her. He got up and threw away his seventh bottle of Red Label. After looking in the fridge for another bottle, Sakura felt her stomach grumble. It had seemed like forever since she last had a morsel.

Sakura's green eyes were tainted with so many tears, it was almost as if glass was in place for her eyes. One could most likely view his or her reflection within those orbs of green.

And her creamy white skin was now turning paler and paler within the moment, as if she was wilting like a flower.

Her bright pink hair lost it's appeal and was covered in dust and grime as she was trying to squirm out of the bed. She felt some of the threads on her clothes rip as she realized there were already so many holes and dirt patches on her red qiapo dress.

_Oh…my…just…I…._

Sakura wanted to scream. Sakura wanted to cry. Sakura wanted to die. Sakura wanted to just end everything right now. She had finally accepted that she wasn't going to be as pure as she wanted. She had finally accepted death was tickling her into succumbing. Her tears seemed to get warmer and warmer within each passing second. It was like eternity to her.

She could just imagine the headlines popping up

"_YOUNG GIRL RAPED AND BODY NOT FOUND"_

"_SAKURA HARUNO; ONCE ABOVE THE WORLD NOW BELOW THE DIRT!"_

"_IDATE MORINO; CAUGHT AGAIN"_

"_BEAUTIFUL GIRL RAPED AND BODY DISFIGURED"_

"_RAPIST LET LOOSE AGAIN!"_

"_MR. HARUNO! THE RICHEST BUSINESS MAN OF THE DECADE KILLS HIS DAUGHTER?!"_

Sakura cried even harder, thinking of her father and how just once more she wanted to hug him and comfort him and have his hard, apathetic glare scan her. She missed everything so much.

She could even see the news reports coming up…

_A young blonde girl would be crying like a fake pig onto the camera_

"_Sakura! We were always SUCH GOOD FRIENDS! Why her! Why couldn't it have been me!" Ino would melodramatically cry_

_Then the camera would zoom to two girls sitting in a corner crying. One had brown buns in her hair and the other had dark hair and white eyes…_

And her friends! Hinata and TenTen! They would feel so bad that they never dropped her home or anything!

Sakura's world was turning upside down and downside up. She wanted to have a time machine and just reverse everything! It wasn't fair that she was going to have go. Why couldn't…

_No. I wouldn't even wish this for Ino._

Sakura cried a bit more. Morino was down for the count with 9 beer bottles sitting around him, plus the seventeen in the trashcan. Sakura abstractly wondered how he had managed to survive with all this alcohol…

Sakura then felt the wind blow a bit. The wind seemed to whisper to her all her dreams…her goals…

Everything.

Her dream to become a world-famous doctor.

Her dream to unite a family together again.

Her dream to fall in love with the perfect man.

All gone. Gone with the wind.

It was as if nothing was going to come out of this. She was going to be raped and killed and there was nothing she could do.

_If only…I knew martial arts._

Sakura then stopped crying, as if the world stopped. She must have run out of tears and became a shell!

_I…want to die. Maybe if I just accept Death's invitation…he'll let me come early. _

Sakura then closed her eyes as her heart beat slowly started to slow down and her breathing became more hitched. In reality, Sakura was trying to suffocate herself.

But to no avail, as her mouth forcefully puffed forward and let out a huge barrel of air. Sakura started to feel the tears coming again as she felt stupid and weak, so weak she couldn't even kill herself.

Sakura then looked at her welts, which like dumb mouths oped their ruby lips. Sakura then started to wish she could find something to cut herself with. She needed the happiness; the pleasure; the ecstasy she got from slicing her wrist into ribbons of flesh.

_And…if I cut deep enough!_

Sakura was excited. She could kill herself while being happy!

It would all work out great! And she could die a virgin and remain pure!

Sakura's green eyes then scanned the room around her to find something sharp and silvery enough to be stained with her clean blood. To her major dismay, she did not find anything suitable.

_Great…now what do I do?!_

As if a cue occurred, a door opened and suddenly a new figure wandered into the room. Sakura's heart froze; this wasn't good at all!

The drunk man who still was slumbering didn't seem to notice another person in the room. The other man shook his head and threw the butt of his cigarette onto the floor. The man then gently touched the other guys neck, and then spoke

"Still alive. Surprised. I could smell the alcohol from outside." The man spoke, sort of in a deep voice. His voice was slowly entrancing to Sakura. She took a good look at him and observed his features. He had small bags under his eyes and sort of a lazy look. His brown hair let off at the top of his shoulders. And…his skin was white, unlike his horrid yellow teeth!

Then, as if the director shot out another cue, the man turned his head, to see the squirming Sakura. He chuckled to himself.

"Of course, the most beautiful girl he could find." The man smiled, before coughing in a wheezed voice. Sakura smelled something from his breath, something strong; She could smell it even though he was several feet away.

"Urn…" Sakura made a small noise, trying to protest whatever he was going to do. She had to admit, for a rapist, this man wasn't too bad. But still, she would prefer anyone else over him!

_I would rather lose my virginity to…someone even like Naruto! Or Kiba! Or even Shino or that red-haired guy….Gaara! _

_Wait…what the hell am I saying?! WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE DIRTY?! _Sakura's inner self yelled within her head, vibrating her cerebrum and making her head ache. How long had she been here? It seemed like months, years, centuries. What was her father doing?!

"Aww. Are you scared of m-COUGH." The man coughed again, wheezing a bit more. He put his hand on the dirty counter for support. The man wheezed a bit more before ceasing.

"Sorry blossom. That was rude of me. Now…what did you say your name was?" The man spoke with a seducing tone.

"I-I…" Sakura stuttered. She was nervous!

"Come on, you can talk to me" The man cooed her, walking closer and twirling her hair a bit. Sakura tried to resist, but she was too weak.

"…Sakura." Sakura spat; even saying her name was venomous to her. She felt like she was spitting some sort of bile out of her mouth; as if asking the devil to come for her.

"Sakura…such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. You seem…so tense?" The man spoke, sitting near her and stroking her face. Sakura couldn't cry; it was as if she ran out of tears.

"…" Sakura was silent. She couldn't say anything. This was torture for her.

"Why don't you relax?" The man cooed again, this time releasing her from her confines.

_FREE!_ Sakura screamed inside her head, but realized the man was smart; She even struggled to move up from the bed.

"I know you're not going to run away from your good ol' friend Gekko Hayate will you?" The man gleamed his bright yellow teeth again. It was like the moon was glaring at her.

"I…" Sakura couldn't say anything again.

"Here, this will calm you down." Gekko said, bringing out something from his pocket.

He thrust it in her hand as Sakura inspected it.

_A CIGARETTE?!_

Sakura was shocked. The man was giving her drugs!

"N-N…" Sakura tried to deny, but her heart was beating faster and faster.

"Come on. Just one smoke? Not even for me?" Gekko pouted playfully, as if he was talking to a young infant. He then stroked her again, slowly bringing his fingers down to her back. He started playing with one of the holes in her qiapo.

"S-St…" Sakura tried to resist, but for some reason, the mans touching with his finger made her feel good. Made her feel like someone cared for her. It…felt wrong, but right.

"Ah…" Sakura said before she hesitantly put the nicotine holder into her mouth. It wasn't lit yet. She then took it out.

_It can't hurt too much. I mean…Would I rather die with nicotine in my veins or die a whore? _Sakura frantically thought.

The man chuckled, as he brought out his lighter and another cigarette. He lit his first and then lit hers.

Sakura's heart was beating so fast. Her hand was shaking and her eyes were so huge and wavering.

She then closed her eyes and put it in her mouth. She breathed some in and then took out the cigarette. She blew out smoke.

Sakura suddenly felt different. It was a gorgeous feeling! It felt as if she was on top of the world!

It felt even better than just simply slicing her wrist into ribbons! It made her smile, smile a golden smile! It seemed to gleam a beautiful radiant and beautiful light for over a mile!

She felt as if all her problems were fading away.

_Karin…gone. Daddy…gone. Mother….gone. Ino….gone. Stress….gone. Everything…gone_

Sakura felt so light. Like with each puff of smoke she breathed out, a problem of her went away.

She suddenly didn't even care about the future. She didn't care if she even died!

She didn't care that her stomach was churning with foreign feelings. She didn't care about anything!

She felt such a turbulent rush, as if she was dancing over a golden slush, with fun and joy rising into her. Everything for her felt so happy and gleeful! It was as if each of her drags took out one of her nags.

Life felt…amazing for her.

Sakura finished the cigarette quickly, as she was rushing all these glorious feeling into her.

Gekko was noticing her and smiling. She was beautiful while she smoked…

Sakura finally flicked away the butt before turning to Gekko.

"I…have one question." She asked, much more confident than she was several minutes ago.

"Yes my beautiful friend?" Gekko spoke, gazing at her.

"Why…didn't you rape me or do anything vile like all the rest of the men?" Sakura asked, curiosity peaking in her voice.

She looked for a reaction, and all she saw from his voice was a smirk. A gleaming, evil looking smirk.

**0o0 END CHAPTER 0o0**


	11. Bet On It

Pretty Girl

_Chapter X_

**Title: **Pretty Girl

**Description: **Sakura Haruno isn't your average girl. On the outside, she's beautiful and confident. On the inside, there's a whole other person...Can she be saved before she falls into the darkness? Warning: Cutting, Drugs, Lemons

**Rating: **Rated M (Swearing, Propaganda, Lemons )

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

RECAP:

Sakura has been kidnapped by Gekko Hayate. He had managed to make her smoke one of his cigarettes. After smoking one and feeling great, Sakura then asks him why he didn't rape her. All he does is smirk…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura finally flicked away the butt before turning to Gekko.

"I…have one question." She asked, much more confident than she was several minutes ago.

"Yes my beautiful friend?" Gekko spoke, gazing at her.

"Why…didn't you rape me or do anything vile like all the rest of the men?" Sakura asked, curiosity peaking in her voice. The nicotine slurred her manners, as in her sane senses, Sakura would have never asked such a question. It was as if an inner version of her was seething through her beautiful porcelain skin.

She looked for a reaction, and all she saw from his voice was a smirk. A gleaming, evil looking smirk.

"Why I didn't touch you? Make you moan my name? Make you…" Gekko spoke, as he slowly rubbed his hand against Sakura's torn qiapo. Sakura's senses kicked in as she hardened a bit. "Do things that your father surely wouldn't approve of?" Gekkko whispered as he moved closer to her ear, flicking his tongue inside her ear.

Sakura simply nodded. This man….was enticing and mystical. He seemed to know everything about her, and what made her quirk, squirm, etc. It was simply amazing, yet frightening at the same time.

"Why did you pick me?" Sakura asked, innocently again. This time, she started to measure the amount of tension in the air. The tense atmosphere seemed to humidify the room, leaving Sakura dry throated and dry lipped. She looked at the man, who's bags seemed to grow bigger and bigger as he pondered the question the innocent girl asked. Finally, after the gloomy cloud seemed to pass through the room, after what seemed like centuries; Gekko answered her back.

"I wanted to taint the beautiful cherry blossom in my garden of weeds." Gekko spoke in a nightmarish tone. Sakura felt shivers as she sort of felt "insanity" emitting from him like gamma rays. It was going through her already.

"…Cherry blossom?" Sakura curiously asked. What made him look at her like a cherry blossom? If at most, she was a wilted one. How could she be _tainted_ any further than she had been before she was kidnapped?

"Your name." Was all Gekko said, before getting up to grab a beer. He looked in the obsolete fridge and sighed. His stupid idiot of a partner had managed to chug down all the beer.

Sakura then understood. It seemed like the stoner had some rare gems inside of them. And it seems like the drunk mewls could even be converted to poetry.

"…Is it your goal to ruin peoples lives?" Sakura asked, this time more sober than she was. She was slowly beginning to understand him, as weird as it was for a fourteen year old teenage girl to understand a thirty year old smoking adult.

"Ruin? You are far from the point my beauty-" Gekko cooed, as he cupped Sakuras face, this time with her consent. "-I'm trying to help your life."

"So…lung cancer will help my life?" Sakura asked, her voice steadily rising. She had to admit, as much as she enjoyed the nicotine running through her veins; she couldn't afford to do it again. Her high was gone, she was roughly falling to the ground again.

"Lung cancer? My cherry blossom, I'm talking about happiness!" Gekko exclaimed to Sakura like a crazy man would when trying to explain something.

"Are…you…demented?" Sakura hissed. She didn't know where she bought this courage, but she would have to go back for some more. Ino would _love_ this kind of creaming.

"Sakura…" Gekko then put both of his hands on Sakura shoulders, and looked into her big green emerald eyes. It seemed like the nicotine was gone from his body too.

"Would you rather live a long, miserable life? Or live a short, happy one?" Gekko spoke. To his surprise, Sakura didn't retort back. Instead, she just looked down on the floor. She noticed that the floor was highly atrocious, like her apartment's, and that it was as if the word 'clean' had never even stepped foot within this filthy room. Her preppy side suddenly felt disgusted to be here. But in a seconds notice, her timid side stepped back out.

Gekko then smiled, as he felt his mission was back on track.

"Hey, don't worry bout it kay? I'll even give you a gift." Gekko spoke, as he grinned yellow. Sakura cringed a bit, but when the cigarette smoke came out, it calmed her down.

He then walked into a room and brought back a ghetto wrapped parcel. It was wrapped in soggy newspaper but it was good enough to conceal the handsized parcel.

"Um…what is it?" Sakura quietly asked, thinking hopefully that it wasn't a bomb or a box full of creepy crawlies. She wanted to open it right away, but something in the air told her not to. It wasn't the right moment; It wasn't the right time.

"You'll see my lovely cherry blossom." Gekko mewed as he winked at Sakura while looking around for a full can of beer. He glanced at his knocked out partner and wondered how the man was still managing to breathe while consuming a months worth of beer.

"Umm…well, I guess I'll be going?" Sakura spoke with uncertainty. She didn't know what was going to happen next, and she started to feel something rise up in her gut. It wasn't a bad feeling though…

"Oh we'll be meeting each other soon…" Gekko smiled at her as if nothing illegal had just happened and they were two good friends.

Sakura feeling out of place, proceeded to thank Gekko for…everything. Her green eyes quivered with unknown excitement as the nights events rewinded and fast-forwarded in her mind like a movie. Gekko then quietly led her outside his apartment, and very chivalrously offered to take her back to her own apartment. Sakura gently refused; the courage inside of her was growing like a peacock.

_Let's see that bitch Ino deal with this. _Sakura cursed in her mind, as she felt the anger give her more strength. She didn't even notice that her clasp had managed to even sever some of the railing. Then again, the railing was quite old…

Sakura finally ended up at her house, and found the door was unlocked. Her father must have not even come out of his room.

_FATHER?!_ All the courage in Sakura died down as she realized her father was most likely starving. Sakura then proceeded to run inside She found some old pasta noodles and started to boil them in a boil. After several minutes, she finally got them simmering and ready to be eaten. They were of course bland, but hey, they were food.

Sakura then tip-toed to her fathers room and opened the door to see the desolate man faced towards the wall. She gently shook him as she felt a faint reaction from the man. She whispered in his ear "dinner" and walked out. She wasn't hungry, so she decided to simply reside in her room.

Sakura then remembered the package and decided to open it. She had thrown it in her bag, and the bag was thrown into her room as she had gotten home.

Opening up the package, Sakura gasped as she dropped it like it was hot.

It was a new pack of unopened cigarettes!

_God…I'm so…fucked up right now._ Sakura thought in her head as she sulked down and rested her head in her arms. The playback of the nights previous activities were as colorful as if she was reliving them again…

Oh, she could bet she was going to be seeing that man again…

_Gekko Hayate…what have you done to me?_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Sorry for not updating. I know you get tired of this excuse.

But I have some good news! While I was being lazy and put off this story, I found another GREAT Gaara x Sakura story. It's written by CattyJen, and it's called Things We Know. It's ABSOLUTELY GREAT! I promise you won't be dissatisfied.

I would give you a link, but FF won't let me : / You should def. search it though!

Adiaos!

Thanks for putting up with my late updates!

Moonlitewriter


	12. Burnin' Up

Pretty Girl

_Chapter X_

**Title: **Pretty Girl

**Description: **Sakura Haruno isn't your average girl. On the outside, she's beautiful and confident. On the inside, there's a whole other person...Can she be saved before she falls into the darkness? Warning: Cutting, Drugs, Lemons

**Rating: **Rated M (Swearing, Propaganda, Lemons )

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Bring Bring Bringggg_

An annoying blaring sound fills the room as its inhabitant still slumbers despite the loud erupting noise. The occupant of the robust and filthy room is in fact an anti-thesis of the space. She is beautiful and graceful and definitely much cleaner than the grimy room. Her long pink hair, which once was the shining feature of the girl, was dulled down in its luminosity. It was mopped all over her head, which had two emeralds for eyes. But those beautiful green eyes were currently being covered by a porcelain curtain, which protected her from being awaken from her tranquil slumber.

_Bring Bring Bringggg_

The irritating piercing reverberation once again destroys the tranquility of the room. All silence is broken. But the sleeping beauty still slumbers through, not even consciously aware of anything in reality; such as time, place, noise, etc. Her head isn't down on the cold, old musky smelling desk; it's up in the clouds, away from reality, in the dreamland.

The girl is not a reduced person, who once was grand and wealthy, and now living in what was the size of her attic. She is in her dream land; soaring above reality's mark.

She was above the world; She was above the stars; Sakura Haruno was dreaming.

0o0 Dream Land 0o0

There were once a very handsome man and a very beautiful woman who had long in vain wished for a young girl. These wealthy people had a grandiose window at the back of their colossal house from which a splendid garden could be seen, which was full of the most beautiful flowers, namely cherry blossoms, and herbs. It was, however, surrounded by a high wall, and no one dared to go into it because it belonged to an enchantress, who had great power and was dreaded by all the world, mainly because her looks could kill; glasses with a bizarre haircut with red hair wasn't the _in_ statement of the village. But nonetheless, the ugly witch had great powers. Namely, breaking things.

One day the beautiful woman was standing by this amazing window and looking down into the garden, when she saw a bed which was planted with the most beautiful flower – cherry blossom, and it looked so fresh and pink that she longed for it, and had the greatest desire to eat some Sunburst Cherry Blossom Pie. This bizarre desire increased every day, and as she knew that she could not get any of cherry blossoms to make her unique sunburst cherry blossom pie, she quietly pined away, and began to look pale and miserable, which took away from her beauty. Then her husband was alarmed, and asked

"What ails you, dear wife."

"Ah, "she replied, "if I can't eat some of the cherry blossom, which is in the garden behind our house, I shall die."

The man, who loved her, thought, _sooner than let your wife die, bring her some of the cherry blossoms yourself, let it cost what it will. At least you'll get some free pie and maybe some extra dessert_. So at twilight, he clambered down over the tall wall into the garden of the ugly enchantress, hastily clutched a handful of cherry blossom, and took it to his wife. She at once made herself a pie of it, and ate it greedily. It tasted so good to her - so very good. Her husband sure got a nice treat that day.

The next day she longed for it THREE TIMES as much as before. If he was to have any rest (and extra dessert), her husband would once more have to descend into the garden. In the gloom of evening, therefore, he let himself down again. But when he had clambered down the wall he was terribly afraid, for he saw the revolting enchantress standing before him.

"How can you dare," said she with ugly look, "descend into my garden and steal my cherry blossoms like a thief. You shall suffer for it."

"Ah," answered he, "let mercy take the place of justice, I only made up my mind to do it out of necessity. My wife saw your cherry blossom from the window, and felt such a longing for it that she would have died if she had not got some to eat for her delicious pie."

Then the enchantress allowed her anger to be softened, and said to him, "if the case be as you say, I will allow you to take away with you as much cherry blossom as you will, only I make two conditions, you must give me the child which your wife will bring into the world. It shall be well treated, and I will care for it like a mother. And you must also bring me a suitable husband."

The man in his terror consented to everything, and when the woman was brought to bed to give birth, the repulsive enchantress appeared at once, gave the child the name of Sakura, and took it away with her, along with her father as 'a suitable husband'.

Sakura grew into the most beautiful child under the sun and moon. When she was twelve years old, the witch shut her into a tower, which lay in a deep dark forest, and had neither stairs nor door, but quite at the top was a little window. When the enchantress wanted to go in to visit her daughter, she placed herself beneath it and cried, "Sakura, Sakura, let down your hair."

Sakura had magnificent long hair, pink as the pinkest cherry blossom, and when she heard the disgusting voice of the enchantress she unfastened her braided tresses, wound them around one of the hooks of the window above, and then the hair fell, and the enchantress climbed up by it, her boots staining the girls hair.

After a year or two, it came to pass that the king's son rode through the deep dark forest, which was named "Otagakure" and passed by the tower.

Then he heard a beautiful song, which was so charming that he stood still and listened. This was Sakura, who in her solitude passed her time in letting her sweet voice resound. The king's son wanted to climb up to her, and looked for the door of the tower, but none was to be found. He rode home, but the singing had so deeply touched his heart, that every day he went out into the forest and listened to it.

One day when he was standing behind a tree, he saw that an ugly enchantress came there, and he heard how she cried," Sakura, Sakyura, let down your hair." Then Sakura let down the braids of her hair, and the enchantress climbed up to her. Observing this, the next night he went to the tower and cried, "Sakura, Sakura, let down your hair." Immediately the hair fell down and the king's son climbed up.

At first Sakura was terribly frightened when a man, such as her eyes had never yet seen, came to her. But the king's son began to talk to her quite like a friend, and told her that his heart had been so stirred that it had let him have no rest, and he had been forced to see her. Then Sakura lost her fear, and when he asked her if she would take him for her husband, and she saw that he was young and handsome and had fiery red hair which accented his features quite well, she thought,

_He will love me more than old hag does_. And she said yes, and laid her hand in his. She then said, "I will willingly go away with you, but I do not know how to get down."

After thinking for a moment, she then once again spoke. "Bring with you a skein of silk every time that you come, and I will weave a ladder with it, and when that is ready I will descend, and you will take me on your horse."

They agreed that until that time he should come to her every evening, for the old woman came by day. The enchantress didn't notice anything, until once Sakura said to her,

"Tell me old hag, how it happens that you are so much heavier for me to draw up than the young king's son - he is with me in a moment."

"You wicked child!", cried the pig resembling woman. "What do I hear you say? I thought I had separated you from the entire world, and yet you have deceived me!"

In her sheer anger she clutched Sakura's beautiful tresses, wrapped them twice round her left hand, seized a pair of scissors with the right, and _snip, snap_, they were cut off, and the lovely braids lay on the ground. And she was so pitiless that she took poor Sakura into a desert where she had to live in great grief and misery. She was surrounded by smoking camels!

On the same day that she cast out Sakura, however, the witch fastened the braids of hair, which she had cut off, to the hook of the window, and when the king's son came and cried,

"Sakura, Sakura, let down your hair,"

She let the hair down. The king's son ascended, but instead of finding his dearest Sakura, he found the ugly brute, who gazed at him with wicked and venomous looks. "Aha!", she cried mockingly, "You would fetch your dearest, but the beautiful bird sits no longer singing in the nest. The cat has got it, and will scratch out your eyes as well."

"Sakura is lost to you. You will never see her again." The king's son was beside himself with pain, and in his despair he leapt down from the tower. He escaped with his life, but the thorns into which he fell pierced his eyes and left rings around them. Then he wandered quite blind about the forest, ate nothing but roots and berries, and did naught but lament and weep over the loss of his dearest to be wife. Thus he roamed about in misery for some years, and at length came to the desert where Sakura, with the twins to which she had given birth, a boy and a girl, lived in wretchedness.

He heard a voice, and it seemed so familiar to him that he went towards it, and when he approached, Sakura knew him and fell on his neck and wept. Two of her tears wetted his eyes and they grew clear again, and he could see with them as before. He led her to his kingdom, Suna, where he was joyfully received, and they lived for a long time afterwards, happy and contented.

And during their coronation, Sakura and her prince sat beside each other. He whispered to her

"I love you my Sakura."

She gazed at him and replied back

"I love you too Gaara, my prince."

0o0 End Dream Land 0o0

Sakura woke up with a start. Her heart was beating fast and perspiration was starting to form around her roots.

_Did…I just…dream…about…Gaara?! _Sakura thought frantically. She checked her pulse and it was beating heavily as well.

_I barely know him! How could I dream about him? But…he looked so handsome…_ Sakura dreamily thought to himself, as her eyes gazed over to her clock.

_OH MY GOD! I'M ABOUT TO BE LATE! _Sakura screamed inside her head, as she quickly packed everything she could reach with her arms.

Sakura ran out the door and didn't stop until she reached her school building. She then calmed her breathing down, tidied herself up and walked into school. She frantically glanced at the clock and saw she had two minutes to get to her first class. She ran as if a frog was chasing her!

She walked into her US History class right as the bell rang. She quickly scrambled to a seat, which was next to Shino. She smiled at him as she turned around. For a second Sakura felt that he might have smiled back to her, but she thought it was a trick of the light. She then noticed Naruto and Kiba were in the front two rows, acting all attentive.

_Silly boys…_ Sakura chuckled to herself as she took out some paper to take some notes. She then noticed Ino and Kin were in the back whispering. She chuckled to herself as she thought how stupid they were to not notice she knew they were talking about her.

**Period II**

Sakura entered her biology room, where her teacher smiled eerily at her. She looked at the board as she saw "REPRODUCTIVE SYSTEM" on the lesson plan.

_Great…so I have her teaching more stuff. Is she a damn pervert or something? _Sakura thought to herself. She then found a seat, once again, next to Shino. He didn't seem to care.

"Psst…Shino…" Sakura whispered, as she got out a piece of paper. He then glanced in her direction.

"You don't…erm…mind me sitting here, do you?" Sakura asked meekly, hoping he would say it was fine.

He looked at her and shrugged as he went back to facing the board. Sakura felt relieved; she wasn't hated!

The rest of the class went on normally, apart from the fact that Sakura's hand started to hurt from the fifty pages of notes she would have to take.

**Period III**

Sakura felt nervous as she walked in. She felt guilty, as if Gaara would know she dreamt about him.

He was wearing a tight black shirt, with ripped jeans. Sakura felt her heart flutter a bit, as she noticed his abs. She hoped she could make it to her chair.

Reaching her seat, she sat down. Then she noticed she didn't have a pencil. But as if on cue, a pencil was thrust to be in front of her, from Gaara. She whispered a thank you, hoping he would hear it.

**Lunch**

Sakura was talking to the teacher as she walked out. She realized that she was going to be late for lunch, and miss out on food. Her stomach grumbled a lot, as she clenched the few coins she found.

Running to the lunch room, she felt free like a bird, But the feeling was shortly lost as she fell into something—or someone in particular.

Opening her eyes, she noticed there was someone on the floor with her. It was Gaara!

_Oh no Oh no Oh no…_ Sakura thought, as her heart started to beat faster. Gaara looked at her with a scowl and got up. Sakura then noticed her stuff was all over the floor. She reached out to pick up everything, as she kept on saying sorry to Gaara. He didn't say anything.

Right before she was about to get up, she looked at Gaara, and saw he had her cigarette pack from Gekko in his hand.

_I must have accidentally put that there in the morning! _Sakura cursed herself, as she stared at Gaara with huge eyes.

"Smokes…?" Gaara muttered as Sakura snatched it out of her hand and stuffed it in her bag, as she ran down the hall.

_Shit…I'm in so much trouble now._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I hope you guys liked this chapter! I think it's the longest I've ever written O.O Six pages!

But I hope you all loved the allusions I made in the Rapunzel re-told.

Like, how Sakura's hair was cut, how her family was broken up, etc.

And I hope you all enjoyed the fluff :3

Well, thanks for all your support so far!

I'll try and have the next chapter up next week!

**Moonlitewriter**


	13. Gothic Sanctuary

Pretty Girl

_Chapter XII_

**Title: **Pretty Girl

**Description: **Sakura Haruno isn't your average girl. On the outside, she's beautiful and confident. On the inside, there's a whole other person...Can she be saved before she falls into the darkness? Warning: Cutting, Drugs, Lemons

**Rating: **Rated M (Swearing, Propaganda, Lemons )

**Authors Note:** Oohkay. So this is a very short chapter. I wanted to update, but SAT stuff, college junk, and high school summer assignments are all eating away at my soul O.O But I'm trying to update this as fast as I can! I hope you all enjoy it!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**RECAP:** Opening her eyes, she noticed there was someone on the floor with her. It was Gaara!

_Oh no Oh no Oh no…_ Sakura thought, as her heart started to beat faster. Gaara looked at her with a scowl and got up. Sakura then noticed her stuff was all over the floor. She reached out to pick up everything, as she kept on saying sorry to Gaara. He didn't say anything.

Right before she was about to get up, she looked at Gaara, and saw he had her cigarette pack from Gekko in his hand.

_I must have accidentally put that there in the morning! _Sakura cursed herself, as she stared at Gaara with huge eyes.

"Smokes…?" Gaara muttered as Sakura snatched it out of her hand and stuffed it in her bag, as she ran down the hall.

_Shit…I'm in so much trouble now._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Sakura cursed herself mentally as she had run into the girls bathroom, into the same stall she had ran into before when Ino had tormented her. She sobbed quietly as she realized if someone knew about her smoking secret, it was going to spread like wildfire and then reach the counselors, who would talk to Sakura, who would then ruin her chances of going into a good college, and they would realize her father is a non-compliant parent, and she's been living an orphan life…

_No. I can't let anyone find out! Shit…what am I supposed to do?!_ Sakura cursed once again, as warm tears floated up to the brim of her eyes. They slowly started to cascade down and reach the end of her face, from which they jumped off and landed to the unknown land.

She tried to regain herself, and make everything seem so prose, but it didn't seem to work. Her tears kept on descending and they were relentless. It was as if they were perennial tears or something that just never stopped.

_I'm so weak. I let this stupid incident turn me into a damn faucet. God, why the hell am I so weak?_ Sakura cried, as she started to slowly rub her welts, as if on instinct. It comforted her and soothed her, but it didn't stop the void inside her.

_Will he tell anyone? _Sakura pondered, as she stopped whimpering and slowly recollected herself, and actually succeeding this time. _I doubt it. He barely talks to anyone…_ Sakura thought, as suddenly images of Gaara flooded her mind. For some reason, he was invading her privacy, ever since that dream.

Finally deciding to come out of the bathroom and face her fears, Sakura plopped up and neatened her hair and wiped her face and eyes. She quickly adjusted a couple 'Alfalfa' hairs and then proceeded to stride out, looking as confident as ever.

Reaching the lunchroom, she heard a chorus of talking. _I hope they're not talking about me…_ Sakura direly hoped, as she opened the door and hunched to herself, as if she was walking into the cold. She then realized when the talking didn't end and people weren't looking at her, she was safe.

Quickly scanning the room, she saw all her friends, foes, and neutral people. She was shocked to see that Gaara wasn't in the lunch room! _No wonder no one knows…_ Sakura thought happily to herself as she suddenly felt queasy. Running to the bathroom that was adjacent to the lunch room, she locked herself in the bathroom. Her adrenaline was rising, but so was the sheer amount of perspiration and the number of heart beats.

_Why am I feeling so…strange?!_ Sakura wondered frantically to herself as she kneeled down to face the toilet. She then felt the urge to puke coming up to her throat, burning all the organs in her body. Tears were coming out of her eyes once more to add to the disastrous symphony that Sakura's body was playing.

Right when Sakura was about to throw up, she heard a gentle knock on the door—

"S-Sakura…?" A timid voice chirped. Sakura identified it as Hinata. She quickly got up, wiped her tears and washed her face.

"Y-Yeah Hinata?" Sakura croaked, hoping her voice wouldn't give her away. Luckily, it didn't.

"Are you okay?" Another voice asked, a bit louder than Hinata's. Sakura recognized it as Tenten's.

"Yeah, just…needed to pee that's all." Sakura giggled, hoping the girls wouldn't notice her anxiety and nervousness. Once again, lady luck was on Sakura's side, and the girl's didn't notice.

Finally, Sakura unlocked the door and came out, her bag still clutched close to her. She smiled to the other girls, who smiled back.

"Hey Sakura, wanna come over again today?" Tenten smiled, as she munched on some chips. Sakura discreetly started at Tenten's mouth greedily, as she saw the potato chip crumbs embezzled upon the lips. They look so good, and crunchy, and…

_What the fuck am I thinking?!_ Sakura thought angrily to herself. Hinata then spoke, while chewing gum.

"Yeah, it'll be fun! We can take pictures and pretend we're like camera whores or something!" Hinata giggled, as she started to blow a bubble. Sakura noticed the pink essence of the bubble and it reminded her of her hair.

_I must be high or something today…_ Sakura thought, as the other two girls looked at her for a reply.

"Y-Yeah…wait…today?!" Sakura asked, suddenly remembering the night before. She shuddered as she didn't want to relay that night ever again.

"Yeah, come on! It'll be fun! Like we can talk about cute boys!" Tenten giggled, as she and Hinata blushed.

"Nah guys. You guys can go on without me. I…have to go to the doctors today." Sakura lied, hoping once again the girls wouldn't catch it.

"Doctors? Which one?" Hinata asked, once again her soft voice ringing in Sakura's ears.

_Shit…I don't know any of the doctors here._ Sakura started shaking her leg as she immediately saw of a way out. "Oh no! I forgot, I have to retake that pop quiz in Shizune's class! I'll talk to you girls later!" Sakura smiled, as she ran off, hoping to ditch the other two. She felt bad for lying to them, but no one could find out about her.

Hinata and Tenten just shrugged, as they walked into the courtyard giggling at how adorable one of the senior boys looked.

***

Sakura entered her gym class, and found that it was another free day, where you sat in bleachers and just chilled. Sakura was one of the first ones there. She sat in the second to last bleacher in the back. She then set down her bag and started to rub her temples. Life was going too weird for her.

_First, I'm smoking. Then Gaara catches me. Then I get the hots for him. Then I throw up. Then I lie. God, what the hell is wrong with me?_ Sakura groaned mentally, as her starving stomach groaned too, as if in agreement with her.

Sakura then noticed people were filing into the gym, and all the girls seemed to be sitting in the other bleachers. All the guys were entering her side of the bleachers. Suddenly, feeling very stupid, Sakura noticed there were signs on each bleacher about which gender sits where. Quickly rushing through some whistling guys, Sakura skipped to the other side, hoping not to catch Ino and Kin's attention, who both sat in the back whispering to each other with their purses in tow. Sakura noticed the girls bleachers started to fill up pretty quick, and the only seats were either in the front or in the back; 3 rows in front of Ino.

_That's fine with me…_ Sakura thought, as she ascended up the bleachers to sit down. She sat down and pulled out some paper and started doodling flowers.

_I'm so bored…I hate gym. Why can't we sit with other people, like Naruto?_ Sakura wondered as she looked at the blonde boy, who was laughing with his friends. A pang of jealousy ran through Sakura as she realized he must not care too much about her, since he's 'popular'.

_High School…_ Sakura said, as she started to feel faint. Putting her head on her temples, Sakura started to feel numb and numb. She then started to doze off…

All of a sudden, what seemed like seconds later, Sakura heard laughing, and the same kind of laughter that was heard in the lunchroom. Waking up, she suddenly felt hair strands gracing her arms. She looked and saw her long pink locks were all over the bleachers. As the snickering grew, she suddenly realized Ino and Kin were behind her!

"WHAT?!" Sakura yelled, as she turned to see Kin and Ino glaring at her evilly, while laughing. They had scissors in their hand and she noticed there were some of her pink strands on them. That must have meant…

"YOU CUT MY HAIR?!" Sakura cried, tears coming from her eyes. Her hair was now barely above her shoulder.

"Aww Sakurrrrrraaa, you should know that the new rich girl look is the bald one." Ino purred, as if she had genuine care for Sakura. Kin laughed even harder as girls around them started to take pictures.

Sakura, feeling so desolate and hurt, got up with her bag and raced down the bleachers, with the other girls laughing at her. Sakura didn't stop running; despite the yells from teachers, janitors, and the office secretary. Sakura didn't stop running until she reached all the way home. Tears were blurring up her vision as she didn't even stop to feel the burn in her legs.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Sakura got to her complex. She ran through, and knew she was safe in the daylight. She ran to her apartment and slammed the door coming in. She ignored her father, who was dropping at the table, and ran to her room.

Crying, Sakura reached out to her sacred box and pulled out her scissors.

_Slash_

_Slash_

_Slash_

Sakura cut her wrist in three different directions, all of the bleeding cuts intersecting at one point, which bled the most. Sakura shuddered as the pain jolted through her body, releasing dopamine. She was still crying, as her mind was telling her to just kill her self.

Finally, reaching into her bag, Sakura pulled out a cigarette. To her surprise, she found a lighter underneath her desk, which must have fallen from the package.

Lighting her nicotine rod, Sakura smoked through the hour. She inhaled and exhaled the exhilarating nicotine and cried as the pleasure jolted through her.

Sakura finally threw the cigarette butt out the window and sat down on her bed, her knees hugged her chest, so she was in a fetal position. Sakura was a bit happier, in a sadistic sort of manner, as she played with the small amounts of blood that were still wet upon her wrist.

Suddenly, as if a gust hit her, Sakura realized she smoked…again!

_I…am such a weak piece of shit. I have to smoke just to be happy. I should just kill myself…_

Sakura cried once again as she hugged herself. Her tears helped her fall into a peaceful slumber, which saved her from the torment of her dark and treachorous mind.

The End.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Moonlitewriter:** Nah, just joking. It's not the end yet! I still have like…25 more chapters left! And starting from chapter 14, more GaaSaku fluff resides in. The next chapter will be short as well and most likely a small one shot. Or a poem. Depends on my time. But if you reviewwwwww~~~

I might try and update quick enough to post two chapters at once; Chapter 13 & 14 :-] So you won't be stuck reading a poem for my next update..

But the choice is yours xD

Hope you enjoyed the sick torment of Sakura. Don't worry, one of these days, Ino will be pork rinded. Get it? PORK rinded, because her name means pig xP

Jkjk, well review! =D


	14. Think of Me

Pretty Girl

_Chapter XIII_

**Title: **Pretty Girl

**Description: **Sakura Haruno isn't your average girl. On the outside, she's beautiful and confident. On the inside, there's a whole other person...Can she be saved before she falls into the darkness? Warning: Cutting, Drugs, Lemons

**Rating: **Rated M (Swearing, Propaganda, Lemons )

**Authors Note:** Aah. I promised to update ASAP. But I guess I failed that part =/ I'll try and update more often, now that summers coming to an end. Ironic, I know? Anyways, here's another chapter of the never ending misery : - ) Oh, and this chapter is slightly short, but I included a small surprise. I hope you all like it!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Recap:**

Sakura finally threw the cigarette butt out the window and sat down on her bed, her knees hugged her chest, so she was in a fetal position. Sakura was a bit happier, in a sadistic sort of manner, as she played with the small amounts of blood that were still wet upon her wrist.

Suddenly, as if a gust hit her, Sakura realized she smoked…again!

_I…am such a weak piece of shit. I have to smoke just to be happy. I should just kill myself…_

Sakura cried once again as she hugged herself. Her tears helped her fall into a peaceful slumber, which saved her from the torment of her dark and treacherous mind.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Sakura was in a lot of pain. Pain that only she would know; Pain that only she would understand; Pain that only she could cope with.

She felt like a pawn. The pawn that had managed to destroy every other piece on the chessboard but the king. Finally, before the pawn strikes with its cunning, strength, and dignity, it is discarded as it realizes a bishop was behind it. Before its final moments are over, it glimpses its own king defeating the other king. The pawn's heart drops three thousand miles. It lived up to its name; a pawn.

"H-How…could I be so stupid?" Sakura cried to herself, tears cascading down. Her torment was drowning her of all her joy and happiness she had accumulated over the years.

Today must have been the worst day of her life.

_First, I have to deal with the damn torment of that pig…than, I finally realize what that damn snake, Gekko, wanted. He wanted me to become addicted and come back for more and more, before he could get more and more from me. I'm basically selling my own self for this disgusting pleasure…_ Sakura thought bitterly, as she wiped away a couple more tears. She was seated upon her dusty bed, which was unkempt and had a slight stench to it. Her body was sprawled over it, as her face was smothered with her old pillows. She would have normally minded the smell, but today the pain and agony she had received from Ino's tirade was murderous; she would rather bathe in her toxic bathroom than ever relive the day she realized how much of a fool she really was.

Sakura's green eyes dimmed with sorrow and anger, all steaming at the same time. The sorrow ebbed in her eyes like the waves, constantly beating down at the strong grains of sand. The anger flared in her emerald orbs, like the wild fire consuming all the earth in its past.

Sakura felt like a dog; one that was called back to her owner for a treat. The owner radiated a kind and warm smile, but after several occurrences, the dog would realize that the owner was simply ridiculing her into doing baseless tricks for treats that pleased her inner hunger.

"How could I be tricked like that? I'm Sakura Haruno; future doctor of the year; future Nobel Prize recipient; the smartest girl in my classes. I should have never smoked…how could I make a stupid mistake like this?" Sakura cursed to herself, as she felt even stupider and stupider.

"I know how to get rid of the problem." Sakura spoke to herself. She glared at her bag as she treaded across her small room to reach for it. Emptying the contents from the bag, she found the cigarettes. They were her bane.

They caused Gaara Sabaku to find out she was an addict.

They must have caused Ino Yamanaka to torment her.

They caused her to shorten her lifespan.

They must be the bane of her existence.

If Sakura had been in a normal mind of state, she would have realized that she was thinking crazily and she deserved to treat her thoughts with more decorum and stop thinking such lewd thoughts. She needed to stop castigating herself so harshly.

But the main thing was that her mind was slowly becoming more and more insipid. It wasn't normal, and it wasn't thinking properly. She was acting with high ribaldry, but she was obviously going crazy.

Sakura clenched the cigarette pack, slightly denting its cardboard structure. The black and bold Marlboro emblem seemed to cause Sakura's head to throb with strong pain. The red lines on the box seemed to slice Sakura's head into excruciating pain, similar to the ones her cuts on her wrist gave her.

Just this time; they didn't give her any joy.

Sakura opened the small and dusty window that was seated to the north of the small, minute room. There were many corpses of flies, spiders, and other creepy insects that had resided in the room. Dust had filled each and every area of the windowsill, as the once white exterior was a dull brown. The window itself was opaque, and didn't let in much light. The window was stained with something Sakura was unsure of, but by the horrid stench, she was sure it wasn't simple dirt.

Feeling the suns rays beat her skin, Sakura nodded, as if affirming to the sun as to what she was going to do.

"Goodbye you bane of my existence."

Sakura dropped the cigarette pack. It plummeted down and Sakura didn't bother to see it fall. She simply left the windowsill and went into the dirty bathroom. She looked in the mirror and noticed her skin was pruning with stress, and the lovely pink tresses which once could easily attract any man's attention, were now dulling and a few gray strands could be seen within the inner roots of her hair.

She knew it was a prevarication when she threw the cigarettes down, claiming they were the bane of her existence. But by throwing them down, Sakura felt not only an emotional but also an aesthetic effect when throwing them down. By throwing them down, she felt a glow appearing, as if her beauty was rebirthing through the seconds. She smiled in the mirror as she gracefully floated back into her room, as if she was peripatetic. Her sad emotions were superseded with this unknown source of happiness. It was strange, but Sakura was content.

She didn't know what time it was, but school must have ended at least two hours ago. Her nap from the torment served her well; she was protected by the rays of light, and she didn't have to worry about school.

_I will have to go back though. And this time, I'll face my fears…hopefully._ Sakura silently hoped, as she seated herself upon her bed. Finally, as if a wave of heat hit her from the open window, Sakura felt drowsy and her feelings were prose; they wanted her asleep.

"Goodnight world…or should I say..g…good evening…" Sakura spoke, falling asleep instantly, failing to pick up the slight tap noise that was emitted when something hit the dusty wooden floor.

o0o

Sakura, after what seemed like an amazing five year nap, woke up. Before looking around, Sakura immediately went straight to her toxic bathroom. She looked in the few clean parts of the mirror to see if the beauty nap had helped her. Sakura didn't know if it really did, but it sure made her feel better.

Finally with a yawn, Sakura picked up her cutting scissors and tried to even out her haircut.

_When life gives you lemons, make lemonade._ Sakura quoted in her mind, her mood definitely much better, or at least it was on the periphery and the inside. Sakura finally felt all her good moods congregate together, but it wasn't perennial.

To Sakura's utmost horror, she found something lying on the dusty wooden floor.

That something…was the cigarette pack she had thrown out from that exact spot, several hours ago.

_Oh…my…god._ Sakura screamed inside her head, as she started to feel dizzy. Feeling another fainting session about to occur, she quickly traveled to her bed, where she proceeded to pass out.

Fin~

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Moonlitewriter:** Just kidding! There's still another section of this chapter left : - )

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Guess who ; - ) )

I was traversing through the halls of Konoha. I was turning and twisting the combination in my locker, and finally, my locker opened. Its musty smell filled my nose as I inhaled it. As much as I hated the smell, I'll admit; I could not live without it.

"Hey dude! Did you hear about that girl? Sakura?" A boy walked by, with another boy adjacent to him. They were both walking down the hall as well, either heading out to the buses or going to their lockers, which could have been at the end of the hall.

I listened in a bit, because I could identify with that name. That girl was in my Algebra two class. _The one that always needs a pencil. _I thought.

I'll admit something; I'm not very social. I talk to some people, but not everyone. I don't really like talking to people. So that's why when I hear a name that I know, I tend to eavesdrop, even if its against my better nature.

"Yeah, I heard of her. She be banging man. I want some of that pussy." The other boy chuckled, as he spoke a couple more lewd words. I felt my blood boil, maybe because I don't really like when people talk about girls like that. We're all human; so why do we treat them like dirty wontons and street sellers?

"I know man. I even heard from Ino she got the bucks! Cha-ching!" The blonde boy chimed in. I thought at first it was Naruto. I then noticed it wasn't him though, and I felt a bit better. I can't imagine my friend bad talking about anyone. He was too nice.

"Really? Sah-weeeeet man. I want her head on my head, if you get what I mean!" The brunette chuckled, as both boys high-fived. I was about to tune out of this dirty conversation, before they got relevant.

"Yeah, so I heard Ino cut her hair in gym. I heard she cried like a freak and ran home. Dude, that's crazy right?" The blonde boy spoke again. My blood boiled again, and I didn't know why.

I thought about it. Ino did seem to hate Sakura with a passion, and for no reason at all. I would have thought they would be friends, I mean they were friends apparently in elementary school.

I finally tuned out, as they turned and went into another teachers room. I didn't want to miss my bus, so I decided to run out.

Finally, I caught the bus. I sat alone and isolated, because no one really sat around me.

Finally, the bus reached my stop, and I got off, smelling the air. I finally realized something

_Shit. They dropped me off at the wrong spot! _I thought bitterly as I realized I was in the slums of the town. This is where all the low-lives lived. What filthy people, smoking and drinking their live away.

I hated smokers with a passion. I think they were throwing away their life for NO reason at all. Why else would you smoke cancer on a stick? I dearly hope not for the flavor.

Wait, wasn't Sakura a smoker? Why is she in my head so much? Well, at least I found the answer as to why Ino tormented her.

_Serves her right_ I thought bitterly. I wasn't sure if Sakura smoked, but it seemed like it.

I decided, upon looking at my wristwatch, I had some time to kill. I decided to walk by the slums and see the low-lives live their life in misery and shame. I would admit, it's not the best thing to do, but it did cheer me up. It made me feel like I was a success, not a failure.

Walking by, I noticed the sun rays were really bright today. It was as if they were trying to stop me or something.

Unfortunately, it did. I stopped to wipe my brow, and right when I did, something fell on my head.

Looking up with a scowl, I wanted to curse them out. But I didn't see anyone, and I finally looked at what dropped on me.

_A cigarette pack?!_ I thought frantically. Was it a sign?

_No…it's just some loser. Well…I guess I better give them back their smokes before they freak or something._ I thought with a sigh. These people, they should try and improve themselves.

_I wish other rich people, like that Sakura girl, would donate to them. Maybe they would be put into rehab…_ I thought, as I decided to stand back a bit. I noticed there was a right angle from where the creep dropped the smokes. I decided to stand a couple feet to the left, to create a trajectory so when I projected the smokes, they would land inside the open window.

Finally, after aiming my arm, I threw it. To my frustration, it missed. I picked it up and tried again, and it missed again.

God, I honestly wanted to just leave, but I decided to try one more time. Third times the charm right?

I threw it back with all the strength in my arm, and luckily, it made it through the small window.

_Good. Now that druggie won't kill himself. Well, I guess I better call…_ I thought as I flipped out my cellphone. I decided to call my favorite butler; Oak.

He wasn't really named Oak, but that was his last name. His real name was really long and foreign, and to be honest, I did not care.

Finally, I dialed his number.

"Oak. I'm in the slums. Don't ask any questions, just pick me up."

"Alright I will be there in a few minutes. Don't move from there Master Gaara."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

YAY!

Finally finished : - )

I hope you guys liked it!

Thanks for all the reviews!

: - D


	15. I'm Not Okay

Pretty Girl

_Chapter XIV_

**Title: **Pretty Girl

**Description: **Sakura Haruno isn't your average girl. On the outside, she's beautiful and confident. On the inside, there's a whole other person...Can she be saved before she falls into the darkness? Warning: Cutting, Drugs, Lemons

**Rating: **Rated M (Swearing, Propaganda, Lemons )

**Authors Note:** I just realized it's been a year since I first published this story! (Well, a year and five days xP) so I thought why not give you, my faithful readers, a nice treat! I'm deciding to update a bit earlier than I thought I would; so instead of slaving away at The Alchemist (which isn't that bad, but to a fifteen year old on a summers day, it's like torture) So I'm on my laptop, staring out the window. Romantic, no? Anyways, on with your favorite miserable tale : - )

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Recap:**

_When life gives you lemons, make lemonade._ Sakura quoted in her mind, her mood definitely much better, or at least it was on the periphery and the inside. Sakura finally felt all her good moods congregate together, but it wasn't perennial.

To Sakura's utmost horror, she found something lying on the dusty wooden floor.

That something…was the cigarette pack she had thrown out from that exact spot, several hours ago.

_Oh…my…god._ Sakura screamed inside her head, as she started to feel dizzy. Feeling another fainting session about to occur, she quickly traveled to her bed, where she proceeded to pass out.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Sakura had fainted once before when she was little. She remembered it because it was in her old house; the mansion. She was a little girl and she was playing with her dolls. Sakura seemed like an angel; her eyes matte and her lips glimmering with the rays shimmering from the window behind her. Her skin was free of unwanted blemishes and her pink hair was glimmering exuberantly, with her emerald eyes giving its gem namesake a run for its money.

One day, while she was playing 'Doctor' with her dolls, she noticed she felt light-headed or something of the sort. She quickly put it aside, that she was tired. She had skipped breakfast by running past the maids so she could spend more time playing with her dolls, and she wasn't too hungry. But she had never skipped a meal before and it was taking the toll on her body. She suddenly felt dizzy and drowsy, and collapsed on the floor.

She didn't know how much time had passed between the fainting and the recovery, but she did know she woke up in a hospital with mechanical cords attached to her body. Her mother, who was obviously crying, and her father, who was wrinkled with worry, exclaimed relief when they saw her open her eyes. Her mother had told her that they found her on the floor unconscious. According to the doctor, she was only out for 30 minutes before the parents found her, but the doctor did say that it was due to nausea and a slight tremor of shock. The parents dismissed the unreliable maid who didn't bother feeding Sakura and bought one who was much kinder and fed Sakura while she played with her dolls.

When Sakura awoke in present day, she was sweating. The evening was definitely gone and it seemed like dawn was impatient to arrive. Sakura looked at the clock, but to her misfortune, it was dead. She mentally cursed her weakness, as she realized her father went a day without dinner…again. Her gut twisted in guilt as she huddled in a corner and cried a bit.

As the tears fell slowly, Sakura looked up and noticed her unfortunate cigarette pack there. Feeling furious, Sakura kicked the cigarette box with all the remaining might in her foot. Shortly after, Sakura went back to her bed and sobbed a bit more.

To one viewing the situation at a third person view, Sakura was overreacting. But inside Sakura, there was pressure. Pressure that her father was dying of starvation because of her. Pressure her life was shortening because of her. Pressure that everyone at school hated her because of her (and not to mention Ino). Pressure that her life was the worst in the worlds and she hated it absolutely.

Finally, Sakura ceased the tears and decided to get ready for school. While she was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth, she didn't notice the dim sun creeping up behind the dawn. Finally, after changing and everything, Sakura returned from the bathroom and almost screamed; the sun was already up! Usually that happened during the middle of first period!

Rushing, Sakura once again grabbed everything and ran out the door, whispering a bye to her father, who was in his room with his door locked.

o0o

Sakura had reached the outside premises of the school building and viewed the school in all it's glory. She took a deep breath as she stealthily walked in. She didn't want to be caught because if she was caught, the school would call her home, and considering her home didn't have a phone, the school would realize she gave a fake number…and it wouldn't turn out beautiful.

Luckily for her, the attendance secretary was having a midlife crisis with her son and boyfriend. Apparently, deriving from what Sakura heard from the screaming, her boyfriend and her son were secretly seeing each other…

Finally cat-walking to the classroom, Sakura noticed that the door was locked.

_Great. The one day Asuma actually closes his door! _Sakura winced, as she cursed her luck.

Luckily for her, Naruto had seen a flash of pink at the door. Looking over, he noticed Sakura wasn't in her seat. He honestly felt guilty for not stopping Ino, since he was the one Ino told first that she was going to "cut" Sakura. He thought she was just being a pig about it, but he should have taken Ino seriously.

Then, to Sakura's luck, Naruto got up to sharpen his pencil as Asuma finally finished writing the class agenda. He walked over to his seat to take attendance, as Naruto quietly opened the door. As Sakura snuck in, attracting most of the students attention as they giggled, Naruto stepped outside and shouted "KIBA!" despite the blondes knowledge that the schools 'dog' was in class. Asuma caught Naruto and dragged him back to his seat, as the blonde smirked at the glowering Kiba.

"Enough jokes Naruto. Alright, lemme take attendance…" Asuma said as he started going down each row. Finally, getting to Sakura's row, Ino decided to raise her hand.

"Mr. Asuma?" Ino spoke, in a highly angelic voice that many knew was the last thing they would hear before they entered a world full of pain/trouble/or something in that degree. Sakura suddenly felt frightened, as if she knew what was going to happen…

"Yes Ino?" Asuma spoke exhaustedly. He rubbed his temples as he began to go input the attendance

"I would like to be honest and help my friend—" Ino sweetly emphasized the word 'friend' as she continued on—"divert from the path of lies and admit that Sakura Haruno sneaked into class with the help of Naruto and Kiba." Ino spoke, as suddenly three heads turned to glare at her with death threats.

Sakura was beyond mad. _How dare that pompous bitch ruin everything?!_

Naruto was fuming. _What. The. Fuck. I've snuck Ino in so many times and this is what I get?_

Kiba was mad too. _Man, why do I always get in trouble? I even gave Mr. Asuma an apple today and he chocked on it! How is that my fault?! _He grimaced.

"My my, looks like we have three detentions." Asuma spoke with a smirk. He wouldn't admit it, but he did feel lonely after school : - (

"DETENTION?!?" All three accused students yelled, getting up from their seats. Ino and Kin sat in the back, smiled plastered on their faces.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Kiba yelled, but Asuma glared at him.

"Silence. I have rights to do so. Now, you all will stay here till…4" Asuma spoke, smiling.

"FOUR?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Kiba yelled, even though Naruto tried to silence him. Unforauntely, Asuma was mad by the lack of respect and roared back.

"FINE. FIVE! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?" Asume smirked, as Naruto glared at Kiba who glared at Asuma. But Sakura was trembling. She hesitantly raised her hand.

"M-Mr. Asuma, I can't stay till five. I—" Sakura was cut off by Ino.

"But Sakura, didn't you say that you lived in that hotel? Wading in the pool all day?" Ino spoke icily, as she reiterated Sakura's exact words from the first day.

"Y-Yeah, but I—" Sakura was once more cut off by Ino.

"Why are you lying then? The hotel doesn't close till seven for its guests! You have ample time to return back!" Ino smiled, as if she was helping a friend. Sakura couldn't say anything but that she had dug her own grave.

"It's settled. Uzumaki, Haruno and Inuzuka. Detention till 5" Asuma smiled, as the other two hunched their shoulder and moved on. But Sakura was trembling even more. She didn't want to be out at dark again. It wasn't worth it.

"Please Mr. Asuma—"

"Sakura. Please stop talking and start taking notes." Asuma said, as he turned around right before Sakura felt tears falling out of her eyes. Most of the kids didn't bother to pay attention to her after that, including Ino and Kin, and were focusing on the messy notes. Naruto, on the other hand, turned around to notice Sakura crying. Though his heart panged with sorrow, he knew he couldn't do anything. He decided he would ask her later. Meanwhile, Shino, who had been observing everything, noticed Sakura's tears as well. He decided he would question her in Biology, which was their next class.

o0o

Shino and Sakura entered biology at the same time, from different doors. Shino had noticed after their first class, Sakura had fled to the bathroom for sanctuary and from what it seemed like, she was worse than Moaning Myrtle.

_Why can't she stay till five? Granted it's late, but…_ Shino's trail of thought was broken by the ever smiling face of their biology teacher. Today, she had brought in her…pig? (Which had pearls…) And apparently they were going to get a lesson as to why they should be vegetarians.

Finally, the class bell rang and Shino and Sakura sat adjacent to each other. Shino noticed Sakura was highly reserved today and didn't even bother acknowledging anyone.

During one of Shizune's rants, Shino had finished the notes on the board and decided to satisfy his curiosity. He had hear the ol' saying "curiosity killed the cat' but to be honest, the curiosity would eat him alive before it killed him.

Crumpling up one of his pieces of notebook paper, he threw it onto Sakura's desk. She was stunned for a second as to how the note fell upon her desk, but she reluctantly opened it.

_Sakura. What's Wrong. You were crying. –Shino_

Was written neatly on the crumpled piece of paper. Sakura smiled to herself as she felt tears urging to drop again. She quickly scribbled something and sent the note back to Shino.

_I'm fine. Thx. – Sakura_

Shino cursed himself for being so abrupt that Sakura would reply back in such a curt manner, but luck wasn't on Shino's side. Class was partially over.

o0o

Sakura had departed from Biology quickly enough to reach her Algebra II class without being confronted by Shino. She felt bad for acting this way to the boy who seemed to want to help her, but she was helpless.

She couldn't bear anyone figuring out she lived in the dirtiest slums of Konoha. She had given the school a fake address so they wouldn't ask. Luckily, Konoha didn't believe in sending letters out.

Finally, as if in a sanctum, Sakura entered her math class. She hopes the parabolas would help get her mind off this whole ordeal. It also helped that she was surrounded by people she didn't know, and despite her feeling that they were all snickering at her, she was able to get out her pencil and start class.

Until, that is, Gaara Sabaku came in.

Sakura suddenly felt weak in the stomach, and it didn't help that she realized she had skipped dinner AND breakfast. She felt sick and queasy, and for some reason, seeing Gaara walk in made her legs feel weak.

Gaara noticed Sakura and her look that emitted her queasiness.

_What's wrong with her? Probably still traumatized over Ino…though she doesn't look too bad with that hair cut._ Gaara thought quietly to himself, as he was already appalled to see her with a pencil. He didn't know why, but he felt a bit crestfallen upon seeing he wasn't needed to give Sakura a pencil.

_Whoa, what am I thinking? That's I'm her knight or something and she's some princess? Yeah right._ Gaara thought again, as he seated down. The teacher was running late, so kids were having idle chat. Everyone, except Sakura who sat huddled in her chair of course.

"Hi." Was all Gaara could mutter. He wasn't the most social person, but with girls, he had relative awkwardness. That's why usually after a first date, girls didn't come back.

Sakura, however, was shocked that the boy was talking to her. After several days of silence, hearing his voice was sort of like having cold water be splashed on your scalding hot skin.

"Are you talking to me?" Sakura whispered quietly, hoping Gaara would leave her to mellow in her sorrow.

Unfortunately for her, Gaara did in fact hear her.

"Yeah. So how…is your day doing?" Gaara asked, not even looking at Sakura. He was in thought. Why was he having so much trouble thinking of something to say to her? _She was just some annoying rich preppy girl caught in a drama fight,_

"…Just dandy. And yours?" Sakura replied back, shocked at how she could manage to even reply back. Her knees felt weaker when suddenly she looked up and caught Gaara staring right at her. Her skin was tingling and her face felt like burning. She suddenly put her head down, and her arms around her head.

"I—" Gaara was cut off, when the teacher walked into the room with a mathematical T-Shirt on…

During class, while the teacher was explaining parabolas and their equations, Gaara was deep in thought.

_What's Sakura's beef? Just talking to me, and then ignoring me. But why did her eyes seem to…swollen, as if she was like crying or something? Ugh, girl drama must really be a pain. Thank goodness I don't flaunt my money around like her. _Gaara thought bitterly.

"Alright class. Since there are only 11:00 – 10:55 minutes left" The teacher spoke, trying to make a joke that no one laughed at. "You all can work on the homework." The teacher smiled before going back to the computer.

Gaara immediately spun around and looked at Sakura, who was looking down at her paper. Despite her best efforts, Gaara noticed that her paper had huge blots of water on it.

_She def. was crying._ Gaara thought, as he opened his mouth.

"Don't. Please. Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone right now." Sakura spoke nonchalantly.

Gaara was stunned; no one had ever spoken to him like that.

"Excuse me. I wasn't going to ask you why you had large…wet…tears…" Gaara didn't complete his talk, as he noticed Sakura started putting her things away. Deciding not to seem lacking, he mirrored her actions and packed up with a minute left in class.

Finally, after a whole sixty seconds of silence between the two, the bell rang, dismissing everyone. The teacher had also left as well to pick up lunch.

As Sakura was rushing out, she felt a strong hand grab her wrist. She froze. It was her left hand…

Luckily, Gaara didn't feel any of her welts. He grabbed her back into the classroom despite her verbal protest.

Taking her to the back of the classroom, Sakura started getting feelings of the night with Gekko. Her heart started beating faster, as did her pulse. Gaara noticed this and released her hand.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Gaara spoke emotionlessly. He glared right at her.

"Let me go." Sakura yelled, trying to leave. But Gaara blocked her path.

"No. Not until you tell me why your crying. I received a text from Naruto asking me to ask you what's wrong okay? Can you just give us peace from your monsoons?" Gaara hissed, before realizing he should haven't said anything after 'No. Not until you tell me why your crying."

"So N-Naruto's asking you to do this? You don't care do you. Fuck you G-Gaara." Sakura spoke, her voice cracking as tears warmly made their way down her face. For some reason Gaara wanted to wipe her tears, but before he could, Sakura hastily wiped them.

"No thanks. I'm not interested in you. Trust me." Gaara spoke nonchalantly.

"Why? Cause you fucking like guys you queer?" Sakura yelled, tears streaming down as she tried to leave again, wanting to go sob in the bathroom.

She didn't realize it, but she had hit a nerve in Gaara. His blood started to boil.

"I'M SORRY FOR FUCKING BEING HUMAN. I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS DEALING WITH THE BIGGEST BITCH IN THE SCHOOL. SORRY FOR TRYING TO SPEAK DOG, YOU FILTHY SLUMDOG." Gaara yelled, not realizing his choice of words had hurt Sakura more than he intended.

As a new fresh batch of tears erupted, Sakura glared at Gaara with a fierce look in her eyes.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME GAARA. YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK AROUND LIKE YOURE ALL COOL. YOU'RE NOT. YOU'RE THE BIGGEST JERK IN THE WORLD. YOU MUST BE HATED BY EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING. NO WONDER NARUTO PROBABLY FEELS PITY FOR YOU. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! YOU DON'T KNOW WHY I HAVE TO DO THINGS, LIKE SMOKE THE FUCKING CIGARETTE—" Sakura immediately cut herself off, with her tears streaming down like a river. She gasped as she covered her mouth. Silence was back between the two panting, fierce students.

"Sakura—" Gaara tried to get to her, but she managed to run past Gaara and escape his clutch.

_Shit. What have I done? Why do I have to ruin everything?_ Sakura sadly thought in the bathroom, crying in the stall.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Moonlitewriter:** Alright, before I get flames, I don't think anything like that about gay, bi, or trans people. I honestly support them with the fullest of my heart. They're humans like all of us.

But liberal stance aside, this chapter wasn't as magical as I planned : / I had actually planned for Sakura not to talk at all until Gaara cornered her.

Now, before you're wondering, I know this chapter isn't as good as the previous chapters.

I might re-write it, but not change the plot.

Well, I hope you guys like it so far : - ) Let's just say, 38 percent of the story is done : D

So do the math if you want to see how many chapters are left ; - )


	16. This is how I disappear

Pretty Girl

_Chapter XV_

**Title: **Pretty Girl

**Description: **Sakura Haruno isn't your average girl. On the outside, she's beautiful and confident. On the inside, there's a whole other person...Can she be saved before she falls into the darkness? Warning: Cutting, Drugs, Lemons

**Rating: **Rated M (Swearing, Propaganda, Lemons )

**Authors Note:** Alrighty, another 'GREAT' update : - ) Oh and by the way, this chapter has NO SAKURA P.O.V. I repeat, NO SAKURA P.O.V. And it's quite short. Sorry : - /

It's time you see how the other characters really think of her, if you haven't noticed already : - )

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Recap:**

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME GAARA. YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK AROUND LIKE YOURE ALL COOL. YOU'RE NOT. YOU'RE THE BIGGEST JERK IN THE WORLD. YOU MUST BE HATED BY EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING. NO WONDER NARUTO PROBABLY FEELS PITY FOR YOU. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! YOU DON'T KNOW WHY I HAVE TO DO THINGS, LIKE SMOKE THE FUCKING CIGARETTE—" Sakura immediately cut herself off, with her tears streaming down like a river. She gasped as she covered her mouth. Silence was back between the two panting, fierce students.

"Sakura—" Gaara tried to get to her, but she managed to run past Gaara and escape his clutch.

_Shit. What have I done? Why do I have to ruin everything?_ Sakura sadly thought in the bathroom, crying in the stall.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gaara walked into lunch, obscurely late. Luckily for him, no one noticed his bizarre appearance, 10 minutes before the lunch period finishes. His mulled red hair and porcelain skin somehow blended him in with the swarm of high school students encompassing the stifled lunch room. His eyes glimmered with the environmentally friendly fluorescent lights placed within the schools interior.

Finally deciding on where to sit, Gaara scouted for his friend Naruto. He looked at the lunchroom and noticed that TenTen and Hinata were in the corner, giggling at Rock Lee who was talking to Neji about some martial arts class they mutually took. Gaara noted that TenTen seemed to blush whenever Rock Lee flexed his muscles, trying to impress Neji. Then Gaara traversed his eyes to another table, where Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Shino and Kiba were all sitting. Upon further inspection, Gaara observed that Ino and Kin were texting discreetly under the beige lunch tables, as Naruto was talking to them actively.

_I wonder what he could be talking to them about? He told me he hates it when they sit there. _Gaara thought in his head, his own voice starling him. It was as if eternities passed since he had cornered Sakura and asked her about the cigarette issue. He had lied to her about the supposed text message from Naruto. In fact, Gaara had never been this curious about anything—or anyone—at any point in his life.

"GAARA!" Naruto roared across the lunch room, earning the mocking attention of several other students. Gaara immediately dispersed from his trance and noticed the electric blue eyes staring right at him, with joy inflating within them.

Gaara strode to where his other 'friends' sat. In reality, his main friend was Naruto. Shino wasn't too bad, but since both of them were renowned for their silence, they never really talked. Kiba and Gaara always tended to be at odds; Gaara suspected it was because his older brother, Kankuro, had brutally beaten Kiba at football tryouts and Kiba still held a infallible grudge. Ino and Kin…seemed to admire him. He suddenly had a flashback to 8th grade

o0o

"_COME ON KIN!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs. Ino was dressed in a purple dress, which ended right above her knees. She had purple heels on, with purple toe-nails glimmering in the lights. On her right hand was a purple corsage, which matched her purple hairclips, that were embedded within her straightened blonde hair, which was in it's trademark ponytail. _

"_I'M COMING YOU PIG!" Kin yelled back to Ino, as she quickly came down as well. Unlike Ino, who was dressed as a diva, Kin was in a bleak gray dress which ended at her ankles. The dress was plain and unembroidered, unlike Ino's dress which had faint flowers in it. But Kin had her hair straight, long and back and her face was clear of any blemishes. Her earrings glimmered with a glow that not even Ino could achieve, and her wrist held a gray corsage. _

"_THE BOYS ARE HERE YOU IDIOT!" Ino screamed at Kin, who gave her a mock glare. Quickly going through their looks in the mirror, the girls smiled at each other and opened the door. They smiled as Naruto walked in, adorned with a blue dress shirt, and an orange jacket and dress pants. His clothes seemed to brighten up the room._

_Then came in Kiba, dressed as a pimp. He had a stud in one of his ears, a toothy grin, black dress shirt and pants and a shiny white vest buttoned on. _

_Shortly after, several other girls walked in. Their dresses weren't very flashy, compared to Kin or Ino's, but they were still magnificent for the moment. _

_Finally, Gaara entered the big household of the Yamanaka's. He clicked his tongue as he stepped in. He had adorned himself in a tight black shirt, which clearly defined his developing muscles, and he had worn khaki colored dress pants. Slung over his shoulder was a matching khaki hued jacket. _

"_Alright! Everyone's here. MOM GET THE CAMERA HERE!" Ino barked to her mother, who was scrambling in the upper level. Gaara rolled his eyes, unnoticed to all, and went outside to the fancy garden._

_Gaara had to admit. The Yamanaka's had taste. Upon stepping outside to the green lush grass, Gaara noticed that in the west direction, sort of oriented in the center, was a granite fountain, with water scintillating like diamonds. In fact, Gaara wouldn't be surprised if the water droplets were actually crystals. Then, looking past, Gaara noticed several other accommodates, like a hot tub fizzing, a white porcelain shed, and a tall garden full of exotic looking flowers._

"_Everyone, get together!" Ms. Yamanka squealed, obviously reliving the moment as if she was going to the 8__th__ grade dance again._

_Naruto stood behind Ino, putting his hands around her waist. Behind him stood Kin, with Kiba putting his hands around her waist. Several other people down, Gaara stood, alone. He personally didn't want to go to the dance, but Naruto 'forced' him to go. (Bribing him with chocolate. Gaara was weak) _

_Gaara could catch Kin staring at him with longing. According to Naruto, who heard it from Kiba, who heard it from Ino, Kin had a huge thing for Gaara. Kiba and Kin were only going to the dance together because they planned to bring the alcohol to the after party. _

_Gaara whistled silently as the pictures were being taken, as the flashback slowly started to dissolve._

o0o

Gaara came back to reality just in time to notice he had been at the table, and no one had noticed him buzz out. _I guess being renowned for your silence isn't such a bad thing…_ Gaara bitterly thought, as he stared at the table, thinking.

Naruto, on the other hand, had been noticing Gaara, and he did notice when Gaara fluttered back from his thoughts. Naruto then opened his mouth and started talking to Gaara about the history test…

But Gaara wasn't listening to Naruto for once, this time, he was still inside his head, thinking.

For some reason, all he could think about was emerald orbs and soft pink hair, like cotton candy…

_Sakura…she's strange. She's rich, snobby, and obnoxious according to Ino, yet she actually has a humane side? If Ino was smoking, she would probably kill her self for demeaning herself that low. But Sakura…did want to kill her self._

_Didn't she?_

_Gah, girls are so confusing. Who knows what they're thinking? So then why am I so attached to her? Why do I suddenly want to bring her into a hug, and comfort her?_

_It's probably the tears. They're magical._

_But still, I should hate her right? Ino's more of my friend that she is, but still, I feel more connected and bonded to Sakura than I had ever felt with anybody. _

_It's probably still the tears._

_But she seemed to have captured tons of peoples attentions for a quiet looking girl. Kiba, though he would pounce anything with two legs, two mounds, and was conscious, seems attracted to her. Shino even has given her looks he's never given anyone! Hinata and Tenten, the two 'goody girls' who are at the lowest ladder of the social food chain, are suddenly regaining confidence. Ino had been madder and madder, and so has Kin. Even Temari seems grumpy these days. Naruto even has gone to pick Sakura over Ino, I heard. This girl…_

_Well, she definitely is hot._

_WAIT WHAT? Since when do I, Gaara Sabaku, heir of the Sabaku fortune, think someone is HOT? I'm supposed to not care for romance. I'm supposed to get the best grades, go to college, and end up a successful business man. That was what is written in my fortune. _

_She isn't ugly though. That forehead her's too…big enough to plant a kiss there…_

_WHOA. AM I SMOKING LIKE HER? I'm not supposed to be attracted to her! What the hell is going on with me? Gaah, Shizune's stupid health class probably made me like this. Stupid smiling woman._

_She's unique and peculiar though…_

_Not Shinzune, Sakura! But, why do I feel so attracted to her? These feelings….are so confusing. _

_I hate this part._

"GAARA!" Naruto bellowed, as Gaara swerved back into the lane of reality.

"Huh?" Gaara spoke, his face blank. Naruto frowned.

"So you just missed my rant on history? Gee, thanks friend." Naruto spoke icily, as he started to grin and get up.

"Come on, we'll be late for fourth period." Naruto spoke, as Gaara noticed the bell had rang.

_That's weird…Sakura never came down for lunch._

As Naruto and Gaara walked across the school hall, Shino and Kiba in tow, Ino and Kin joined them.

"Hey boys." Both of them said, giggling. They walked in line with the rest, as the two girls whispered.

Suddenly, Gaara noticed one more person had joined them. Neji.

"Guys, guess what I heard!" Neji spoke in his nonchalant voice.

"Is it about the _slut_?" Ino and Kin giggled hysterically. For some reason, Gaara felt his blood boil.

"Yeah. I heard she was kicked out of her rich school for having sex with all the old guys. Imagine her cooch—filled with Viagra induced jizz." Neji laughed, as Ino and Kin snorted with laughter. Kiba, who happened to walk slower, was ogling Ino's butt.

Gaara felt his anger rise even more, as he clenched his fists. He didn't say anything though, but to his surprise, Naruto and Shino were also frowning.

Luckily, or unluckily for Gaara, he was shifted off to his next class.

--

Gaara was studying in his class, reading over his notes.

_Me llamo Gaara. Como la luna…Wait what? __Naruto can't write spanish at all. Since when do I eat the moon?!_

Gaara shook his head in frustration, as once more an image popped into his head.

It was Sakura, sitting there smiling, her long pink hair flowing with the wind and her green eyes staring at Gaara.

Gaara felt himself flush, and in other areas as well. Luckily, he came back to reality for the third time this day.

He then noticed that Tenten and Hinata were giggling again. Suddenly, Gaara remembered something—Hinata and Tenten were Sakura's friends.

Without knowing what he was going to say, Gaara walked over to them, and blurted out "DoyouknowwhereSakurais?"

Luckily, the two girls didn't notice him flush.

"Hmmm…I actually don't. Do you Hinata?" Tenten asked

"…N-No." Hinata mumbled.

"Thanks…" Gaara stalked off, thumping his hand on his head. How stupid was he?

Meanwhile, back with Tenten and Hinata…

"Hinata, haven't you noticed Sakura's been all strange lately?"

"S-Sorta."

"Ever since she went to my house. Well, don't telll anyone, but I heard she's a slut! Maybe she has an STD!"

"W-What?!"

"But keep it on the DL." Tenten smiled, as the two finished their work.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It sucked. I know

I'm so lazy ; _ ;


	17. Anxiety

Pretty Girl

_Chapter XVI_

**Title: **Pretty Girl

**Description: **Sakura Haruno isn't your average girl. On the outside, she's beautiful and confident. On the inside, there's a whole other person...Can she be saved before she falls into the darkness? Warning: Cutting, Drugs, Lemons

**Rating: **Rated M (Swearing, Propaganda, Lemons )

**Authors Note:** I can't really say much, but the next 'chapter' after this is something you amazing readers should read :/

I would also like to add this story isn't a smut. Sorry if you think so. But this story is a story. It's main intent is sort of supposed to depict the effects of cigarettes, cutting, and depression (which if you haven't noticed, Sakura has) If you do not like these dark themes, please don't read on and then send me a _beautifully written_ message complaining to me about how you don't like bullying, cutting, and all that. I mean, I don't condone it, but this is a fanfiction. So yes, please don't hate. Appreciate. Peace.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Recap:

Meanwhile, back with Tenten and Hinata…

"Hinata, haven't you noticed Sakura's been all strange lately?"

"S-Sorta."

"Ever since she went to my house. Well, don't telll anyone, but I heard she's a slut! Maybe she has an STD!"

"W-What?!"

"But keep it on the DL." Tenten smiled, as the two finished their work.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A wind blew by, blowing everything out of its way. It was a calm wind, barely tickling the heavier objects. But the millions of life being affected by this turbulent gust were in the various forms of bugs; spiders, grasshoppers, cockroaches.

Running with this wind was a young girl. Her bright pink hair flew in the wind as did the loose clothes fitted upon her body. Her eyes were closed, curtaining the green emeralds behind it. Her porcelain skin was being attacked by the gusty air.

Finally reaching her destination, which appeared to be a rundown, dirty, disgusting slum, the girl took a sharp right as she ran past a couple more buildings which loomed over her, like the adults who were standing over their balcony looking at the young girl run. The few women there were staring at the girl with faces of pure disgust; they themselves were the wantons of the building complex and thus were disgusted by the fact that this girl was so young and pure.

The men on the other hand stared at her as if she was a piece of fresh meat. They licked their lips as she ran by, skidding against the dirt. The girl had oddly shaped finishing near the end of her hair, but the men were ignorant; running in their minds was something that could legally be penalized.

***

Sakura was crying. She was wailing to be more exact.

Her feet skid against the dirt, kicking dust into the air. She used her spare arm to wipe her hot tears which was streaming down her face.

_Why does life hate me? All I have is good intentions, and all I wanna do is help everyone out! I never said anything bad about Ino! Why does she hate me? Why does everyone hate me? Ino, Kin, everyone! _

Sakura then ceased and collapsed to the ground and put her head to her arms. She hated life a lot right now and had decided at that moment her life was worse than the ant she had just trampled.

"Wait…that's it." Sakura smiled to herself. The answer was getting clearer and clearer.

_I'll kill myself!_ Sakura exclaimed with glee. She was panting heavily and her heart was breathing even faster than it usually did.

_It makes complete sense. Why waste my life here? I deserve better! _Sakura smiled again, as she rubbed her welts which gave her a sadistic convulsion of pleasure. She giggled psychopathically to herself, as she twirled her hair and started humming a song she had heard a funeral she had happened to proceed by.

Sakura started to get up as she suddenly got another convulsion, just this time moreso in pain. She shuddered as she relied on a pole to stand up straight.

_Whoa…what the hell was I thinking?! Kill myself?! What about daddy? _Sakura thought, as her eyes grew wider. She realized her mind was leaving her.

_NoNoNoNoNoNO! I will not die! I will not give Ino that satisfaction! _Sakura cried once more, wailing mentally. Her knees were giving out and she somehow knew that if she didn't reach her house, something bad would happen.

_God…what the hell is wrong with me?_ Sakura wailed, as she descended up the stairs of her complex and gingerly entered her home

***

Sakura entered her small house and once again, didn't falter at the horrendous surroundings. The walls were peelings, the table was cracking, the floor had ominous moist spots, and there were colonies of bugs on almost every surface. Normally, a person would have been so sickened and disgusted; they would have immediately ceased entering this horrid house. However, in Sakura's case; beggars cannot be choosers.

The pink haired girl viewed her father by the dirty window, staring at the heavily layered particles of dirt piled upon the glass. Feeling a pang in her heart, Sakura quickly wiped up her tears and cooked her father a meager meal of left over macaroni and cheese.

_Poor Daddy…_ Sakura wailed inside of her head; her life was coming down on her, she couldn't take it anymore. In every direction, there was misery. Misery was surrounding her like a gangbangers group, violating her personal sanctum of peace.

_I need fresh air._ Sakura gasped, as her entrails were clenching everything inside of her. Her nausea was returning, and the wretched feeling of vomit was creeping back up into her neck.

Upon leaving her house, Sakura realized it wasn't much better outside. Sighing in misery, she treaded upon the dangerous wooden floor, which threatened to collapse at any moment. Her thoughts were expanding universally, ranging from her miserable life, to Gaara's face, from her red welts, to her fathers life. Everything was hitting Sakura all at once .

_What is wrong with me?!_ Sakura cried mentally again, as she stopped near a lightpost and just huddled and cried. She didn't care how many perverts were leering at her. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Anything wrong princess?" A familiar voice erupted through Sakura's tears Looking up through her bleary eyes, Sakura saw someone very familiar; Gekko Hayate.

"Y-You?!" Sakura accused futilely, as she struggled to get up. Feeling pathetic as her limbs wobbled, Sakura mustered all her strength to get up. Finally reaching the zenith of her stance, Sakura glanced at Gekko.

"What's wrong princess? Oh wait…" Gekko smirked, as he dug through his pockets. Before Sakura could speak, he thrust something into her shaking hands.

Sakura looked down and saw another pack of cigarettes. Looking up, she didn't see any trace of Gekko, and her mind was paining her.

_I NEED THIS!_ A ravenous voice screamed in her head, as she greedily ripped open the pack and let a couple cigarettes fall to the ground. Clenching one, Sakura ran all the way back to her house, despite the cries of her malnutriouned limbs.

***

Lighting the cigarette, Sakura felt a certain peace erupt into her, like a creamy seed. Her lips quivered, her body moaned, everything was finally fitting into it's place.

"Hehehehehehhee…" Sakura giggled, mirroring the giggle of a psychotic woman. Her eyes were beyond her, her fingers vibrating so rapidly, it seemed as if Sakura was in a seizure.

Finally getting up again, Sakura glanced into an unkempt corner in her room and noticed several boxed draped by a dirty, dusty bedsheet.

_I wonder what's in here…_ Sakura spoke to herself as she slowly edged herself towards the box.

Opening one of the boxes, Sakura found something; it was a dusty book with delicate designs on the front. Opening the book slowly, Sakura saw stationary around the crisp pages with an abundance of the color pink; and generic flowers floating around the pages.

_My…diary?!_


	18. Lo siento

I'm sorry guys.

I know I've been a real beyatch about updating, and I know this is going to seem like a slap in the face to most of my loyal readers, but sadly it's a must.

I think I'm done with this story. I'm not going to completely abandon it, moreso keep it on the dreaded word; hiatus.

It's not anything that can be helped, and spamming me with pleas won't help either.

I don't know why I started this story, as now looking back at the previous manuscripts I wrote for it, it just ends up very badly. And ugly, if I may add.

Once again, I'm sorry, but from 9/28/09, Pretty Girl is now on **hiatus**.

Thank you all for understanding.

-Moonlitewriter


End file.
